A Queen for a King
by MorrowBear
Summary: Lyanna, Ned oldest daughter, is moving to Camelot to wed Arthur Pendragon and become his Queen, what trouble could this cause for Lady Morgana who swears that the crown is rightfully hers'. What will she do to the House of Stark. ArthurxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here it is my first Fan-Fic. **

**Firstly I do not own anything, yet wish I did**

**Second, I've messed up the timelines it's set pre series 1 of Game of Throne and is a replacement of episode 11 (I thinkg, well. Hope) of Merlin series 4 **

**Thirdly sorry Gwen lovers she is out of this one. I love her in the show but, I would not beable to have this fiction had she of come back :P**

**Lastly be kind, i'm not the world's best speller, and was very nervous writing this so please be kind.**

**Thank you**

* * *

Lyanna Stark stepped down off the ship's large wooden frame onto a long walkway which led downwards towards the dock.

She was the oldest of all of Lord Eddard's daughters and only second born after Robb, she was named after her aunt.

"It's so warm here father" she declared as Ned took her hand so she could balance on the beam

"You'll get used to it love, Camelot is a fine Kingdom. I'm sure the king will make you very happy." He spoke softly, throwing a gentle smile in her direction.

They had travelled west from Winterfell where they had crossed the sea and sailed into the docks on the Eastern boarder of Mercia.

From here they would continue to travel south west and into Camelot where she would meet her future husband.

Lord Eddard had arranged the marriage as it would keep at least one of his children safe from the long winter which he knew was approaching.

Lyanna reached her mount and hopped up onto the chestnut stallion with a sense of ease.

She was an extraordinary rider; she spent most of her days racing Jon and Robb on the large stretches of grassland that surrounded the castle.

She was much more like her father than her mother in spirit, never wanting to stay still for long periods of time.

Preferring to swing swords with her brothers when the measter was not looking than spend time with her sisters sowing with the septa.

Once her banner men were ready they headed out from the docks and travelled straight down the roads towards Camelot.

While they were riding Lyanna pulled her horse up along side her father's and asked "Do you think will love me?"

Never once had she ever questioned her future, she had always just accepted what she was told, Ned was unsure how to approach the question.

He thought for a moment before replying "I'm sure he will like you from the very first moment he meets you sweet one."

This answer was not good enough for her, so she persisted: " But I don't want him to just like me! I mean you love mother and she loves you. I want love in my life father, Is that so selfish to ask?"

_Typical Tully thinking_. He thought_. She is just like her mother; FAMILY, DUTY, HONOUR._ "Lyanna, you will be his queen. He will love you, his Lords will love you, his Knights will love you. In fact I'm sure every man woman and child in the Kingdom will love you. You will bare his true born heirs. Be honest, loyal and caring. Live by what I have taught you and you will make a wonderful Queen. He is a lucky man to have you, I promise you that."

They rode for many days until finally they approached the city. "Camelot" she whispered as the towers came into sight above the trees.

The gates were large and white, well, so was the rest of the castle. Perfectly casted sandstone.

All of the town folks had lined up on either side of the narrow streets to catch a look at their soon to be Queen, and all cheered as the party rode past.

They came to a second large gate that followed into a large open courtyard.

It was not like anything she had ever seen before. She could only guess that not even Casterly Rock, home of the Lannisters, was as grand as Camelot's architecture .

Lyanna and Eddard were now at the back of their party. When the convoy stopped, the banner men parted to either side and they rode forward.

She could see Arthur, well she guessed it to be Arthur as he wore a crown upon his head.

He stood just in front of a large set of wide stairs that looked to lead to the castle's entrance. Upon the stairs stood Lords, Ladies, Knights, Banner men, Foot Soldiers, Guards and servants all smartly dressed for her arrival.

Ned jumped down off his horse and bowed before Arthur "Your majesty, I offer my condolences for the loss of your Father, he was a good man. I knew him well." The young king nodded his head in gratitude before Ned continued "Allow me to introduce my daughter: Lady Lyanna Stark."

Arthur looked up at her form still on the horse.

He was taken aback by her beauty. Her pale complexion was flawless, her eyes sparkled like glistening emeralds.

And her hair, never had he seen hair as red as hers was, it flowed about her face like fire in the light breeze that had swept across the courtyard.

"Your majesty," she managed to say, her voice almost melodic, as she bowed her head softly.

"Camelot welcomes you Lady Lyanna, and today my Kingdom once again extends it's hand of friendship." He raised his arms and gently helped her down.

She was lighter and more graceful than he had expected, occasionally he had had to endure the clumsy Merlin toppling down off his horse down onto him, but she was nothing like that.

Once she was stood before him, she took in how tall he was, her forehead only reaching his chin.

She smiled up at him.

"I hope everything is to your liking here My Lady?" he asked.

"Thank you your highness. Your city is very beautiful; I look forward to the time that i shall spend here and the time that I shall spend with you."

He smiled down to her weakly, took her hand and faced her towards his court that had all gathered on the steps behind them and shouted. "Tomorrow we shall have a great feast to honour our worthy friends!"

The crowd of people all clapped and cheered at his statement.

He then led Lyanna up through the crowd away from her father towards a large cold looking man, clad in pure black.

"May I introduce my uncle Lord Agravaine" She bobbed her head down before him while he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

Arthur then continued to lead her up to the top by the castle doors, she felt very uncomfortable seeing all of the knights' eyes upon her.

Once they were inside the doors he spoke again. "My manservant Merlin will show you to your room, make yourself comfortable. I have to leave you now, my council needs me to attend." And with that he turned swiftly on his heels and left her all alone in this unfamiliar castle.

Just as she was about to search for her father a rather tall skinny, yet scruffy servant appeared from around one of the passageways. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Lyanna, I'm Merlin, allow me to show you to your room"

The servant didn't even look at her, well not directly anyway. He just rushed off as if expecting her to follow him.

"Merlin?" she called almost having to run to catch up with his long strides. "How long have you worked for Arthur?"

"About 6 years, he was still a prince when i first met him." He answered bluntly

"Please, tell me about him?"

He could not blame her for her curiosity, "Well he is the king. He is kind and honest and brave, he loves his country and his people, and even then can be a bit of a prat."

She was shocked at his outburst, no servant would dare to insult anyone of noble birth in Wecteros unless they wished for some form of punishment, yet here Merlin stood with something of a smirk on his face.

She had heard that kings were rich, rude and greedy, yet Merlin's account proved her theory wrong on all aspects.

Merlin turned and began to walk again, she followed closely.

They stopped outside a large wooden door, It was a large room once they were inside. Much larger than her old room in Winterfell. She turned to him "Thank you, it's lovely."

Merlin could not figure out if he liked her or not yet. He had met many noble ladies becoming suitors for Arthur but all were either rude, uncaring, spoilt, or enchanted or at some kind of fault.

Yet none were like the Lady Lyanna, she was different, not many had been kind and polite like she was and none had matched her beauty.

But he felt that it was just too soon for Arthur after Gwen's betrayal. Not that that was the Lady Lyanna's fault.

"Merlin?" she asked again "Please tell me of Camelot. The people, the customs. Things that I will need to know?" He understood why she was so curious. Who would not be if they were to become Queen of a strange land distant from their own.

"Maybe you should ask Arthur, it will give you two something to talk about." He smiled slightly and walked out.

She sat down on the large bed and pulled the metal direwolf pin out of her travelling cloak and let it fall freely around her, before flopping down backwards.

It had been a long day.

* * *

**PS. there is a lovely little button somewhere, please click on it and let me know what you think of my story. **

**Both pos and neg are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter finally up :)**

* * *

Morning came fast. Lyanna woke to a small blond maid handing her a large plate of food.

She nibbled at some of the fresh warm bread but didn't manage to clear the plate of all of its mighty content.

If they fed her like this everyday she was sure to get fat.

She smiled as she remembered something Old Nan used to tell her. "Women grow by men."

"Who knew the old bat might actually have been right" she chuckled out loud, only to meet the eyes of a completely confused maid.

"Sorry it was a memory." She muttered

The maid nodded and rushed out of the room rather awkwardly.

Lyanna dressed and fixed her hair ready for the day, and then she headed out to find her father.

Camelot was much bigger than she had imagined it to be. It was much bigger than Winterfell, so many corridors that all looked the same.

It was strange the material of her dress was so much lighter than that of which she would have worn at home.

The climate here was something that she would have to get used to, annual winters at least they were short and you knew when they were going to end sooner rather than later.

She reached a large spiral staircase and decided to descend it. At the bottom were two guards on either side of a large set of wooden double doors.

They both bowed simultaneously and opened each side for her to pass through. As she walked forward she found herself in a large hall with grand windows all the way down the right-hand side.

That was when she spotted them.

Two identical majestic thrones.

As she walked towards them her mouth was wide open and had formed the shape of a perfect ring, she had never seen anything like them, and they were beautiful.

She stroked the arms of the one of the right, the red material was soft and the golden frame was finely crafted.

She sat down on the steps at the feet of the thrones and tucked her knees into her chest under her long dress.

She started to imagine herself as a Queen, a Wife, and a Mother.

It scared her moving away like this, moving to a new castle, new family, and new life so far away from what will no longer be home for her.

Camelot it's self was perfect the castle was breath taking, and so was the weather. The servants were kind.

Then she thought of Arthur, he was handsome there was no denying that, and everyone had sung his praises since she arrived yesterday.

But she had not seen him since he just left her standing alone with Merlin the serving boy in the hallway.

Then she thought of home, little Brandon climbing all over the keep. Sansa sowing and patching up blankets for baby Rickon. Jon and Robb training in the courtyard and Arya beating up Theon Greyjoy whenever father was not looking.

She would miss them. Family meant everything to her.

A trait she inherited from her Tully side. _Family, Duty, Honour._

Then the doors opened again.

She looked up, it was Arthur. She sprung up from where she was sat and attempted to swiftly readjust her skirt to make it look presentable.

He was pacing over the wooden floor. "That one will be yours you know? If you want it to be of course." He said pointing at the one on the left.

He kept walking until he was right in front of her.

"Yes Sire, I'd like that very much." She replied keeping her eyes fixated on the floor just next to his feet.

She was putting her whole future into the hands of this complete stranger.

"I'm sorry we have not had the chance to talk properly since your arrival. I was wondering if you would wish to accompany me for a ride this morning and perhaps some lunch?"

She smiled graciously "Thank you My Lord, I also agree that we must spend more time together, given our circumstance."

He offered her his arm which she gladly accepted.

The couple filled their journey from the throne room to the courtyard with only small talk of the weather and history of the castle and kingdom.

When they arrived outside she saw that her horse was already tacked up along side the king's.

She rushed forward from his side and swiftly mounted.

Arthur was a bit taken aback by that, he had expected to help her to mount as it's the courteous thing to do. But then hopped up onto his own mount silently just looking at Lyanna questioningly.

As they rode out of the large gates and over the bridge Arthur filled her in with even more knowledge about Camelot.

Who sits in court and council, his knights and servants. The taxes and laws.

She of course was interested and it was all relevant information that she needed to know in her position as Queen but she secretly just wished to be a child again, carefree of the world and all of its customs.

Arthur of course was being pleasant but was also looking rather bored with the conversation that they were having as they entered the boarders of the woodland.

She turned to face him, smirking. "I believe you asked me out for a ride Sire, and my horse is in need of some real exercise."

His eyebrows rose. He humoured her enthusiasm cockily. "Your right my lady, what do you suppose we do?"

"What about a race?" she suggested and he grinned. "You're not like the noble woman i expected."

She smiled, this was the first time he had seen some emotion behind her and he liked it.

"Well there is a fiver two miles from here, I'll wait for you there and you can rest before heading back?"

She smirked, finally a challenge. "So sure of yourself My Lord? 50 gold coins if I win."

He had never been challenged on horseback before; all of his knights knew his ability so didn't bother showing themselves up against him. "Well if you want to make it more interesting how about 100 coins, i could do with a new sword?"

"Done!" she snapped and with that sped off in the direction Arthur had pointed before he had even a chance to realise what had happened.

Both stallions were in a heated gallop one behind the other but no matter how hard Arthur tried he could just not build up the speed to over take Lyanna.

He knew she was beautiful but this was a whole new level of beauty. Her smile was infectious at this moment and he could not help but grin also while trying to catch up.

Her eyes were sparkling with delight as she jumped a tree that had fallen onto the pathway. And her hair, he had never seen such a colour of hair before, a glowing red especially when the sunlight caught it through the canopy of leaves above.

He had never seen anything so beautiful, nothing or nobody capered to her.

For the first time in a while Arthur really let himself go and just enjoyed the ride.

When she first arrived in Camelot he thought her just to be another one of those silly noble girls just like the suitors his father had been presenting to him for years.

But Lyanna was different; she was starting to prove him wrong. She was outgoing and it was not everyday that somebody challenged and even jested a king.

She was still winning and enjoying the warm air on her face.

Then she saw it. The river.

She pushed her horse hard for the couple of meters, but the bank was a lot closer than she had first thought.

The horse stopped suddenly throwing her from the saddle, over the bank and into the water below.

Arthur saw this and panicked; he jumped off his horse and dived also into the water starting to search for the submerged Lyanna.

Suddenly her head came up through the surface of the water. Arthur's face was looking sick with worry and she was only visible from the shoulders up. She nodded that she was okay and then burst into laughter.

Arthur changed his expression to that of a confused one.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" he asked but she just laughed more.

"No sire, i was just thinking about what colour dress to buy with my 100 coins." Arthur scowled but then they burst into a fit of laughter, both being childish yet shameless about it.

Yes he most defiantly like her more than he had first thought.

They both hopped up onto the bank and moved into the clearing and just sat down in the sun to start to dry off.

Lyanna pulled her hair over her left shoulder exposing the right hand side f her neck.

Arthur wondered what it would be like to touch it, kiss it. Then his eyes went further down and saw how the material of the wet dress clung to her

Of course he had kissed girls before but never had he had any other thoughts or feelings about them like he did now. Surely his thoughts could not be that immoral this was his future wife for crying out loud but then was distracted from his chain of thought.

He pulled his eyes back up to her face which was still laughing.

"How am i going to explain this to my father when we both return soaked through?" She jested.

"You should of thought about that before you asked me to race you!" he smirked.

"Well I don't remember asking you to follow me into the river!" she retorted.

"Well maybe I didn't want my future wife to get hurt."

This shocked he, she wiped the smile of her face and gently rested her head on his shoulder. This was the first time she had actually touched him with any affection.

"Thank you. I'm grateful." Over the course of the morning she had changed her mind about Arthur she was starting to believe that she could actually be happy with him.

He was funny and made her laugh; he took time out of his day to spend with her and proved himself to be kind and caring.

After a moment he looked at her, "Lyanna?"

"My Lord?" she questioned waiting for him to continue.

"Please call me Arthur, will you tell me about yourself? Your home, your life before now... your family?"

"Well I was born in Riverrun with my twin brother Robb. My parents are Lord Eddard and Lady Catlyn Stark. Our family home is a keep in the north of Westeros called Winterfell. It's cold there. In total I have 3 true brothers: Robb, Bran and Rickon. And I also have 2 little sisters Sansa and Arya. My father also has a bastard son called Jon Snow and a ward from the Iron Islands called Theon Greyjoy. Growing up with boys my sister Arya and I used to spend more time on the training fields when our father was not looking than we did with Sansa and the Septa. I'm going to miss my family when I live here. What about you Arthur?"

"I was born here in Camelot I never knew my mother she died at my birth. I had no siblings; my knights were and still are my brothers. Until recently it was just me and my father but shortly after his passing my uncle arrived to guide me in my new duties as king."

"Lord Aggravian?" she asked.

"Yes he is my mother's brother. I envy your large family." He said sadly.

She turned to him and sat up on to her knees and placed a light kiss onto his cheeks while he sat perfectly still.

She moved her head to the left and whispered into his ear. "It's a lot to leave behind, but i've always dreamed of having a large family of my own one day." Once again his eye brows rose, but this time higher than they had ever been in his life.

She saw this as she pulled away and smirked. She walked back to where her horse was and mounted.

"We should be getting back, it's well past lunch hour, Camelot will be wondering where its king has disappeared to."

Arthur broke out of his trance and gladly followed her.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while but I am still writing this story :)**

**Thank you people who have written me a review, but also thank you to everyone who has read followed or added favourites :)  
**

**I own nothing really, as much as I would like too.**

**Please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

She trotted briskly into the courtyard, Arthur following only a few feet behind. They were met by a few knights, all dressed in chainmail and long red cloaks, and Merlin.

Suddenly she realised that the look on all of their faces was due to the fact that both her and their King were still soaking wet from the river.

Arthur dismounted and addressed them.

It was a very tall knight with short sandy hair who offered her assistance of her horse. "Thank you Ser" she said and the knight bowed.

Arthur then spoke. "Ahhh My lady. These men are my most trusted knights. Sir Percival (_Arthur pointed to the large man who had helped her, she smiled at him.)_ Sir Leon, (_another tall knight with curly hair and short well kept beard_) Sir Gwaine (_a shorter man with shaggy hair_) and finally Sir Elyan _(the last man wore a sheepish smile, but never actually met her gaze.) _And men, as you know this is Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell."

This time it was the knights that all bowed in her direction, a slight blush hit her cheeks.

Arthur noticed her embarrassment from all the attention and concluded "I'm sure you will want to rest and change before the feast My Lady, Merlin will take your horse and I will see you later."

**Lyanna's POV after the ride**

"Thank you." She curtsied and gracefully bounded up the steps into the castle without a single falter, even though she was holding up the bottom of her skirts to prevent her from tripping.

Once she was inside she called to a passing maid to run her a bath as she was starting to feel the cold walking round in a damp dress.

Her chambers were warm upon entry; the servants had lit a fire for her during her absence in the forest with their King.

The bath didn't take long to prepare and she found herself completely relaxed once she was in and soaking.

Lyanna could never recall having a bath like this. The tube was large, wooden and circular.

With her fiery hair floating on the surface in the bubbles she submerged her head.

Once she was clean she grabbed a warm fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself and sat down on the large four poster bed that was draped in red and gold covers.

Lyanna had brought with her a couple of books; she picked one up that sat on the top of her luggage chest.

"History of the Direwolf" she whispered as she ran her finger across the cover. All of the Starks were interested in the Direwolves as of course it was the signal that represented their mighty household.

They are majestic creatures, lean and fierce, afraid of neither ice nor fire; and yet they had gone north, not being seen in Winterfell or anywhere south of the wall for hundreds of years, since the last King in the North wore a crown.

The book kept her busy all afternoon. She lost track of time, lost within the pages fascinated by all of the intricate paintings.

Then there was a light knock on the door, a timid maid came in "Excuse me My Lady, but... you're not dressed. It's almost time for the feast."

Lyanna sprung up from off the bed. The maid helped her into a beautiful blue gown that only was off both shoulders.

The light silk complemented every curve that her body possessed. She wore her hair all plaited towards one side with a sapphire jewel hair pin to keep it in place just below her left ear. From there the red curls all fell freely down to her waist.

She pinched her cheeks slightly to gain a bit of colour.

She was ready with still some time to spare, the maid was then dismissed and Lyanna went back into the pages of her book.

Not long after was a rough loud knock at the door.

**Arthur's POV after the ride**

He watched Lyanna turn away from himself and the knights and run up the stairs.

"Merlin, take the horses and find me some dry clothes!" Merlin rushed away with the two muscular stallions towards the royal stables.

Arthur then turned to the knights expecting them to speak. It was Leon who stepped forward. "My Lord we missed you at training, we were worried that you had taken ill."

"No, no, I took the Lady Lyanna for a ride this morning; did Merlin not tell you?" He questioned.

Gwaine was stifling laughter, "A ride?" he asked, "Is that why you're both soaked through?"

All of the knights were staring at Arthur, almost demanding an explanation.

"Well if you must know we raced to the river and Lyanna's horse came to a sudden halt throwing her out of her saddle and over the bank into the river, I did the noble thing and helped her out."

At this point Percival had also joined Gwaine in an uncontrollable fit of laughter; the other two knights stood silently clearly holding back smiles.

Arthur turned a bright shade of red, the knights not being able to tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

He turned on his heels and stormed off. "MERLIN!" He bellowed not surprised if the whole of Camelot had heard him.

Seconds later the servant appeared chasing his master up into the castle.

Once Arthur was in his chambers he stripped off his shirt. "So, what do you think?" he asked Merlin who was over at the cupboard look for a new set of clothes for the King.

"Well sire i don't think I'm the best person to ask but, I'm sure all the ladies of Camelot would agree that you have a lovely chest." He smirked but the smile was soon wiped off his face when Arthur threw his damp shirt directly at Merlin's head.

"No, the Lady Lyanna what do you think of her?" Arthur asked.

"Ohh well Sire, she is very beautiful and you do seem to like her." Replied Merlin as he handed over the fresh shirt and a pair of trousers.

Arthur went behind the screen to change. "Yes you're quite right there Merlin. She is beautiful and unlike other princesses I can talk to her without being left in awkward silences, also she doesn't seem to talk about shoes and jewels all of the time like Morgana used to with Gwen."

He paused.

That hurt.

Mentioning both ladies in the same sentences pulled at his heart strings, he had not been thinking.

It had only been just over a year since Morgana left to turn traitor and try to claim Camelot as her own. Then there was Gwen, it had only been a few months since she was banished.

His uncle had told him that it was the best thing to do, as it seemed everyone was against his relations with the servant anyway and he could not live with himself had she died.

It was now his duty to produce an heir to the throne who was of pure noble blood to take up the crown and rule the kingdom after his own death, exactly what his father had wanted from the start, so that the Pendragon dynasty could continue.

His thoughts flowed to Lyanna. She was exactly what he ever wanted of a noble lady but had never seemed to of found before. Noble blood, painfully beautiful, kind and well manners, she had a smart tongue and was not afraid to challenge him.

He liked the last bit especially; he would have hated a queen who would have just smiled and nodded at his every word.

He wanted some to talk to and share thing with. A friend, a soul mate, a lover.

"You know what Merlin I do like her" He stepped back out from behind the screen whist putting on his boots.

He lifted his arms above his head while Merlin helped him into his chainmail, and then placed the belt over the top himself.

"Fetch my cloak will you as I will visit my uncle now and won't have time to return here before the feast." The cloak was placed around the king's shoulders then he existed quickly leaving Merlin to tidy up in silence.

Arthur was off heading towards to council chambers looking for Agraviane when Sir Leon called to him from down a corridor.

"Sire I wanted to apologise for the behaviour of myself and that of the knights. We truly are happy for you both. You know that we will support you in all of your decisions, Gwaine can sometimes just get a bit out of hand."

"Ahhh Leon apology accepted, thank you." The knight bowed and Arthur started walking again.

Once he was inside of the council chambers he found his uncle sitting alone at the head of the long table with papers totally surrounding him.

He looked up. "I am proud of you Arthur this is exactly what your parents would have wanted for you."

"Thank you uncle. I honestly never expected to like her. I heard that the Queen of Westeros is cold and cruel. I also expected Lyanna to be the same but she is anything but, she is light hearted and kind and funny and beautiful."

Arthur gave his uncle a questioning look when he saw that he was laughing at his words.

"You sound besotted with the girl"

"Well uncle I don't see a reason why I shouldn't be. I'm just worried that she may become homesick. She is leaving a lot behind her."

"Arthur I'm sure that in time, she will see Camelot as her home. The poor girl has only been here two days and her family will arrive before the wedding. After that her new life as queen will keep her busy. Then I'm sure that it won't belong before you both have a family of your own a woman like her is sure to give you many sons and daughters. She will be happy here Arthur, trust me."

He rose from the table and placed a supportive hand onto Arthur's shoulder and shot him an encouraging smile.

"I'll leave you to your work uncle I have to collect the Lady Lyanna for the feast."

Arthur turned and strode out of the door and headed towards Lyanna's chambers.

When he arrived he knocked clearly and loudly.

* * *

** Please review :) **

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's a short one but is cute.**

**Thanks for staying with story, especially Ruhi and Shannon best friends who always tells me to keep writing :) xxxx**

**Thanks again reviews**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Come in." Lyanna called.

Arthur strode in, taking large strides to where she was sat.

"You look beautiful tonight Lyanna" he said softly before placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you My Lord, even though I can't decide if I preferred you covered in mud and river water." She was softly laughing and she freely joined in.

"What are you reading?" He asked while eyeing the book that was still in her lap.

"You're observant, it's a history of the Direwolves." She smirked

"Direwolves? Is that the beast your pendent of on your cloak?"

Her smirk intensified. "Very observant Arthur Pendragon, I'm impressed maybe you not as stupid as you look." She winked at him.

He just grinned stupidly back at her, "One of my many talents" he started to fluster his words. "The observant bit, not the stupid part." This made her laugh even more and he just flushed a shade of red.

She placed her book down onto the bed a crossed the room and headed towards her trunk, she knelt down in front of it and opened it. Her head disappeared for a few moments while she was routing through the objects.

She then stood up and slowly made her way back over to where Arthur was stood.

"Here" she placed a small wooden Direwolf into his hands. "My brother Robb made it for me. I want you to have it, as a wedding present. It's worth more than gold."

He took it up to his eye level; it was calved by hand and was only about half the size of his fist.

"Thank you" he placed it down onto the table next to the book.

Suddenly she took his hands into her own. Her eyes shining up into his, her's shining more bright than any of the suitor's that his father had picked out for him over the years.

"Are you sure you like it?" She asked but he frowned for her to continue. "The wolf I mean. If it's not enough i can get you the sword that you were talking about earlier on in the woods?"

"It's perfect, I didn't expect anything from you, and it should be me that is getting you gifts."

"I don't need gifts" she replied timidly.

"What do you need?" he asked curiously

"Love, not like the songs where a hero saves a lady from a dragon, no. But more of the love that my parents share I saw the King and Queen once. They did not even look at each other when in the same room. I didn't want an unhappy marriage." There were tears forming in her eyes.

Arthur lightly squeezed her fingers she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish, we have only just met and I'm giving you reasons to dislike me."

He pulled her into a hug against his chest. "It's not selfish to want to be loved. I could not see myself in an unhappy marriage either. I understand this will be difficult for you leaving your home and family and taking on so much responsibility. But believe me two days has been enough to show me what a caring person you are. I must be the luckiest King to gain a Queen as good as you will be. I've never connected with anyone like this before. I must admit that when you arrived I expected you to be a selfish noble woman with maids trailing her and I'd have to play the part of the gallant King, but with you I feel that you won't judge me."

She smiled at him "Well it's lucky that you are marrying me and not my sister Sansa."

He huffed. "I'm sure that nobody related to you could be that bad."

"You wait until you meet her." She replied

He beamed "I look forward to it." He said in a tone that was over sarcastic.

She hit him on the arm playfully.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked pretending to sound offended.

"She may be a pain but she is still my sister only I can talk like that about her and get away with it." He pouted. "Don't worry Arthur I won't let anyone talk badly about you either when were married." She winked. "Ohh well I guess it's time to escort my new hero to the feast."

His eyebrows rose. "Don't worry Arthur, I won't tell anyone how worried you were earlier, now come on or were going to be late."

Before he could respond she leapt up out of his arms and skipped out of the door.

He rolled his eyes and followed her youthful bounds.

* * *

**what do you think? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still own nothing. :(**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for those who have reviewed.**

**It makes me feel happy to read them :'D**

**But please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The couple arrived at the large entrance of the main hall where the feast was being held.

A couple of guards took either door and opened them for the King and Lyanna to pass. She put her hand in the crook of his arm as they began to walk.

She immediately recognised the group of knights who were all sat down the side of a long table jesting around their goblets.

Sir Gwaine gave a cheeky wink to Arthur who just dismissed it with a warning look as he walked past.

There were many nobles present; it was weird for Lyanna to see so many colours.

Normally the people in Winterfell would be more worried about staying warm by dressing in furs, rather than being fashionable in silks.

Everyone was happy; this kingdom seemed so full of life and was so trouble free.

It was a place that the more that she saw the better she could imagine herself in the future.

At the main table was Agraviane and Eddard sat together in conversation, between them were two seats left empty in the centre of the table which were clearly set aside for her and Arthur.

She sat down next to her father and the King then took his place.

"How have you been Lyanna?" asked Ned in her ear away from the conversation Arthur was now in with his uncle.

"Ohh father this place is wonderful, I'm going to be happy here I just know it and I haven't even seen all of the grounds yet. I can't wait for Robb and the others to visit."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad it pleases you. I'll be sad when I loose you though; you know it will break my heart to leave you behind."

She looked up at him. "You will never loose me, and you know where I am. I'm sure you can come and visit and I'll be able to visit you. It will be like when mother moved from Riverrun to Winterfell, and you can always send me ravens."

He was also beaming at her. Being very proud of how well his little girl was doing, and how well he expected her to become well loved queen.

"So Arthur" started Ned. "The rest of my family are due to arrive in a few days. I hope you don't mind it's just that the letters from My Lady Catlyn were very anxious to meet you, a mother's worries and all that. I'm sure you don't mind that things are running slightly ahead of schedule"

"Not at all Lord Eddard," replied Arthur, "Your family is welcome here anytime they please to come."

Lyanna's heart swelled at his words. She was so glad that Arthur had taken kindly to the thought of welcoming her family; she would have hated a man who would have tried to cut all of her ties from home.

"You will like my brothers." She said to Arthur.

"Ohh really? What is it that makes you think that?" He was grinning.

"Well the fact you might actually beat them in a horse race." She was laughing and Arthur Pouted

"Ohh don't be jealous Sire, I'm sure your better than me in many things, take cooking for example, I'm hopeless."

"Well my lady, we have something in common there, ask me to hunt for food any day of the week, but to cook it, well you might just want to make a polite excuse and go hungry for an evening. It would be a lot kinder on your stomach"

Merlin was watching them couple still laughing from a distance. There had not been a time when he had seen them together and not enjoying each other's company.

He had really grown to like Lyanna she seemed very genuine what you see is really what you get. He liked the fact that he didn't have to trail around annoying inhuman servants, or be burdened with petty and selfish errands.

He disliked nobles who used their birth to their advantage all the time to make his work miserable.

Merlin didn't mind as much Arthur being a prat at times, he had destiny to thank for that one but not everyone held the same privilege.

He was grateful that Lyanna was always kind and seemed to make his king happy; maybe they could one day grow to be actual friends.

The attention of the whole room went to the food as soon as they were permitted to eat.

There was a large hog roast sat just a few feet away from the main table just in front of Arthur and Lyanna.

It was Arthur who got his meat first, being king had some benefits. Then it was Merlin who handed Lyanna her's she smiled gratefully at him.

Arthur waited for everyone to fill their plate then he stood up holding his goblet and addressed the room.

"Friends, tonight we celebrate the arrival of Lady Lyanna and her father Lord Eddard Stark. It marks the beginning of a new friendship between two Kingdoms. As many of you know the Lady Lyanna will soon become my wife, I am sure she will be a beneficial addition to Camelot's court as Queen. I expect you all to join in this toast to honour her. To the Lady Lyanna!"

"To Lady Lyanna" repeated the room that all looked joyously to her.

Everyone began to eat; the meal went without a fault.

Once the plates were cleared away the tables were moved backwards and a small amount of musicians entered and started to play.

Arthur held out his hand to Lyanna "My Lady would you care to dance"

She placed her small hand gently onto his large fingers and he led her to the centre of the floor.

They began twirling and she was skipping merrily always by his side for what seemed like hours.

"You look even more beautiful when you dance" he commented as she span slowly in front of him

She smiled quite shyly, "Thank you"

"It's true, you have slight blush in your cheeks, and I like that" he said as he continued dancing.

It was not too long before she started to slow down and her steps became sloppy and less coordinated Arthur noticed immediately.

"Do you wish to stop?" He asked and she nodded. He pulled her off the dance floor to an open window.

"Are you well my lady?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I guess dancing got the better of me, too much twirling for the amount of wine I have had. Father had only ever let any of his children have one glass of wine at a feast. Now i see why."

She was laughing again and this time he joined in out of relief that it was not his fault she wished to stop dancing.

"I guess I just needed to rest a moment, some fresh air and well I guess a glass of water could not go a miss." She grabbed on off a tray that a passing maid was carrying and she then thanked her when pacing the glass back down on the tray on the maid's return after she had replenished her thirst.

Lyanna had not left Arthur's side the whole night and everyone had noticed this, they were all extremely happy for the King, he had recovered well from his "almost wedding" a few months previous.

It was not until Arthur led her over to the knights that she grew braver to hold her own conversation with somebody.

It was Sir Leon she spoke to first, asking all about how he had become a knight and what adventures he had been on with Arthur. Their topic soon changed to knights training and the way the armoury worked.

Leon was impressed with how much knowledge she had on the matter of swordplay normally he would revert to small talk about the weather with woman.

Lyanna held her ground retorting to all jokes and she found she quite liked Sir Leon she was someone that she could depend on to be both Loyal to Herself and Arthur.

She then found herself talking to Sir Percival; he didn't really say a lot but more listened to her stories from Winterfell about how she and her brothers would play when they were younger.

She found out that his home was invaded by the King of his previous land and his family were all killed and under some weird circumstance ended up saving Arthur's life and was awarded a knighthood for his services.

She found the knights all rather fascinating they all had stories to tell and she was really enjoying her company.

Suddenly Sir Gwaine turned to her and said "My Lady would you wish to dance" she nodded politely and followed him out onto the floor.

She soon found out that Gwaine was not half the dancer that he had made out to be.

Even Arthur's look of jealousy turned to hysterics when Gwaine tried to skip but trod on his cloak and ended up on his backside.

Gwaine led Lyanna back towards Arthur, all the knights still calling remarks over to Gwaine about his certain lightness of foot and special display.

It was a couple of hours later Lyanna found that she had danced with most of the knights and when she was finally back with Arthur a voice came from behind the couple.

"Excuse me mind if I cut in on this dance" They turned around to see Lord Agraviane stood holding his arm out towards her.

She looked towards Arthur who nodded and then headed off onto another part of the dance floor with his uncle.

"I'm sorry My Lady my Jig is not what it once was but now the music has taken a slightly slower tone, I feel like I might actually be able to keep up. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you tonight actually My Lady."

"Yes My Lord, What about?" she asked full of curiosity.

"Well I was talking to you're father and he seems to think that you will miss your home after your family has gone from Camelot, well I wanted to ensure you that we all will try to make this as easy as possible for you. Anyway I can see in your eyes that I have already kept you too long from your previous partners, please My Lady enjoy the rest of your feast."

She bowed slightly only just bobbing her head towards him. "Thank you" she replied before heading back over to where Arthur was waiting for her.

She took his hand once again and this time they danced a lot slower in a more secluded part of the dance floor but she still felt all eyes on her but she didn't care.

This night had given her true insight to what the people of Camelot were truly like.

This dance between Arthur and Lyanna was different it was more slow and intimate. She enjoyed being in his arms but felt slightly guilty that she might of been enjoying it too much seeing as she had only known Arthur a couple of days.

But who could honestly blame her.

She was young, inexperienced in the matter of romance and didn't know any better, this was the man that her father had told her that she was to marry, who could tell her to stop enjoying the way he held her when they danced.

When the music did finally stop she could tell the night was coming to a close as many people had already retired back to their rooms.

Lyanna went to find Lord Eddard to wish him good night.

"Night father, I'll see you in the morning." Ned placed a light kiss on the top of her forehead and she smiled up lovingly back to him.

"Night sweetheart" he replied as she turned and walked away from him.

It was within seconds that Arthur had reappeared at her side. "Lyanna, please allow me to walk you back to your chambers" he extended his arm to her which she took gratefully.

"Thank you, its most kind."

The walk back was slow and they talked about many things. Arthur was telling Lyanna all about his father and how he used to personally spar with him as a child when Merlin suddenly appeared from around a corner.

"Merlin?!" Arthur half shouted half questioned, "What are you doing walking round this part of the castle at this time of night. You had better have a good explanation for this."

Merlin began to fluster with his words. "Well you see... the thing is... well... I was looking for... Keys! I was looking for Keys. I think i walking around there when I lost them and the wind must have blown them in this direction."

"The wind blew a set of keys here?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Yes..." replied Merlin sheepishly.

Arthur was about to respond when Lyanna burst out laughing. Both men looked at her like she was mad.

"Well I must be getting to bed, Arthur I'm sure you can help Merlin find his keys."

Arthur threw Merlin a look that could probably kill him if hadn't of been looking at Lyanna.

"Thank you Arthur." She walked towards Arthur and got up onto her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Good night sire" she said walking towards her chambers only to stop and turn to see Arthur with a staring gaze on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks.

She turned and continued walking and called back. "Goodnight Merlin"

Leaving both men staring at the door that she had just gone through.

"Goodnight Lyanna" Arthur whispered in reply, too quiet for even for Merlin to hear.

* * *

** I know Arthur is not normally shy in the show but he can become easily embarrassed when people take the mick so I thought I could play on that a little bit in my writing, Let me know if it worked.**

**I'll beg for more reviews if I have to.**

**Thank you again, it means a lot to me that you have actually stuck with my story this far and didn't click off after chapter one.**

**I promise I will try and update again soon. I'm planning on getting as much written as possible while it's still summer and I have free time from 6th form :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry it's been a few days and I did promise more regular updates but I have been really busy sorting some stuff out.

just another little filler chapter :)

hope you like it, please let me know what you all think.

I own nothing here :(

* * *

Lyanna reached the door of her chamber and pulled it open to let herself in.

Immediately she changed out of her gown into her nightdress and unpinned her hair.

She was still very light headed from the drinking and spinning but also still shocked and ecstatic about having the bravery to kiss Arthur. (Even though it was on the cheek)

Maybe she didn't mean to do it; maybe she secretly wanted to do it all night or at least when he was holding her.

She didn't know what to think about it and clearly by Arthur's reaction neither did he.

Then the thought hit her.

_Arthur! _

_Ohh God what happens if he thinks me too morally free?_

_No after our talk he knows that i have never had a previous relationship before now. Would he think me less suitable still if i had?_

_Ohh god what is he going to say when I next see him. Merlin was there, now all the servants will know. _

_I should not have done it; it was silly of me. But it felt nice. _

_But is a nice feeling worth your reputation. _

_No a reputation can't be ruined from a peck on the cheek, with your future husband with technically a chaperone._

Thoughts were racing round in her head as she climbed up into her bed and tucked herself under the sheets.

Her head hit the pillow and she was instantly comfortable. She actually realised how tired she had been from all of the day's excitement.

She guessed not all days would be as full as today had been.

She wondered what tomorrow would bring, guessing that it would not be that demanding.

Maybe she could sneak off to the armoury Sir Leon had promised to take her there for a look.

She made a mental note to herself to ask Merlin to show her Arthur's chambers. She was dying to know what they looked like.

She wondered hid were bigger than the one that his parents shared or the pretty extravagant one that she was lodging within now.

But she desperately wanted to know what it was like. She thought her excitement and fear would already be pretty high without that as an added surprise.

She hoped it was big enough to fit to people in. Lyanna didn't own half as many dresses as Sansa but still what she did have still took up quite a good amount of room.

She had brought with her as much as she possibly could knowing that she would never be able to cut all existing ties with her previous as the eldest daughter of a Lord.

Lyanna knew that husbands and wives stay together in the same bed and yes she also knew what happened as well as sleeping her mother had told her in a fair bit of detail about that.

Also every year she saw the horses and sheep being prepared for the new season so had a fair idea of what to expect but it still frightened her.

She could not believe that within a few days her family would arrive and within the week she would become a wife and a Queen and she would then have to say goodbye to her family all over again.

Out of all of her brothers and sisters it was Robb she was going to miss the most.

He had always looked out for her like a good brother should.

He was top of the class when it came to defending her from Jon and Theon's comments about girls not being as good with a sword as boys when they were very small.

Naturally as Lyanna grew she proved them wrong by besting all three lads at one time or another.

A little memory popped into her head.

"_Slow down Anna!" called Robb from behind her trying to catch up on his horse._

"_Well then hurry up, at least one of us has to beat the others, it's not fair they got a head start!" She called back as they both rode one after the other out of the gates and onto the grasslands. _

_Robb didn't look amused. "They would not have had a head start had you not broken that window with that stone last week, and then father would not have stopped us to shout at me." He was scowling._

"_Look Robb I never asked you to take the blame, you just sort of did it before I could actually say anything. Anyway I would not have broken it if Theon had not ducked that bloody big head of his, believed me the target was not one to be missed otherwise."_

_Robb started to look like he was sulking before his mind actually processed the insult she had given towards the Greyjoy boy and burst out laughing._

"_Hey Anna lets not race them, lets hide on them. It will scare them when we don't turn up at the finish. Then we can go exploring the tunnels down under castle." He jumped off his horse and started leading it back towards the gates._

"_Ohh good idea! It's about time we got these two trouble makers back, especially as Jon got food on the back of my best dress a few nights ago at dinner when moving round the table. My septa was not happy when I told her. Anyway it looks as if it may snow soon anyway" She was following her brother back through the gates that they had just come from and handed their horses back to the stable boys._

_They ran down towards the crypts but quickly turned right before the entrance. _

_There were lots of abandoned tunnels just running under Winterfell many had little pools of water that was hot from the springs that also helped to warm up the castle._

_The children were running through them shouting and skipping and keeping themselves very entertained._

_Robb started helping her on her footwork when using a sword and she taught him how to talk in a louder voice as if talking to a crowd._

"_Robb?" she asked, while dipping her toes into one of the pools. "Do you think we will ever see dragons?" _

_Robb laughed. "Dragons? No they are long gone from this world. What would you want to see one for any how?"_

"_I don't know they just seem magical, and well, hot." _

_Then the children were laughing and that is how they spent most time in each other's company._

_Always carefree._

Lyanna broke out of her daydream.

She thought right now worrying about her kissing Arthur and her family and the wedding was the worst thing to do so fell straight to sleep once she had cleared her mind from all of her troubling thoughts, to enjoy a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

Please get reviewing so I know what you think :) also if you have time check out my other stories :)


	7. Chapter 7

So guys here is chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing :)

still own nothing, surprise surprise )

ENJOY!

* * *

Seemed to pass without any complications, everything was normal for Camelot.

Lyanna was really settling in she had befriended most of the servants that would be attending to her in the future.

She spent time with Gaius, interested in all of his work helping not only the nobles of the court but of the town's folk with whatever ailments occurred to them.

She was learning who the Lords were and their roles on the royal council.

And spending the odd hour here and there with Arthur just going for walks around the gardens or woodland, he never mentioned the kiss which happened a few nights previous.

She was walking down one of the corridors on one particularly sunny morning.

"My Lady!" A voice called to her.

She turned to see who it was who wanted her attention.

She was met with a very red and puffed out Merlin. "My Lady I have been searching for you, Arthur wants to see you immediately, about your family arriving today."

"Ohh of course Merlin, I'll come now i have nothing else to do now." He smiled and led her to Arthur's chambers.

As they stepped inside Arthur rose from him seat and greeted her.

"Lyanna I'm glad you came." He turned towards the servant. "That will be all Merlin, go and do what you normally do around this time of day."

"Yes sire." Replied Merlin, deciding to be polite in the presence of Lyanna, but in his mind was very much calling Arthur a Clot pole or Dollop head.

Merlin turned and rushed out the door leaving the pair alone together.

"Is everything going okay sire, Merlin said that you wanted to talk to me about the arrivals of my family this afternoon has there been complications with the preparations that you wish to discuss with me?"

"No, I just thought that before they arrived we should spend some time together, I expect you will be very busy once they are here and we will not get to spend much time alone together before the wedding. And please call me Arthur, I don't want to have to ask you again, next time I'll command it." He winked as he said the end of that sentence.

"I've never been one for taking commands." She smiled sweetly at him causing him to smirk.

"Ohh Lyanna how will I ever make you listen to me?"

"You could start by giving me some of that bread on the table it smells delicious." She retorted.

"Well actually it was for us both I was hoping you had not eaten so we could share breakfast together followed by doing something of your choice." He was lifting the plate offering the loaf before her.

She took a slice and placed it on a plate that was set at the table and then sat down behind it.

"Ohh thank you, well maybe you would like to show me the battlements away."

He frowned as he placed some bread on his own. "The battlements? I thought most girls would prefer to see flowers."

"Well maybe I'm not most girls."

"Lyanna, you always seem to surprise me." They smiled at each other.

The moment was then broken by a snappy knock at the door. Merlin's head appeared round the door.

Arthur turned to him looking annoyed. Lyanna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Merlin?" she asked before Arthur had the chance to say anything.

"I... errrrrrm... wondered if you needed anything." She said sheepishly.

"No thank you, we're done here. Arthur and I are going for a walk. I'm sure he will find you when he needs you." Lyanna took Arthur's hand and lightly pulled him out of the door.

"He means well," Arthur informed her as they were walking up towards the battlements of the castle. "He just can be so annoying at times."

"Yes he is a good to you I see that. Maybe he just missed you company!"

They both chuckled as Arthur started. "Whatever Merlin does in his own time is none of my concern. Unless he spends the night at the tavern and misses work the next day."

"I've never seen a noble and a servant act like you two though it would be considered odd in Westeros, well unless they were children since they are so care free. I'd go as far as to call you friends." She linked his arm into his.

"Me and Merlin Friends? You can't be serious?"

"I am. You joke that your not but I can see it. Also Sir Gwaine told me how you and him spent days searching through the forests looking for him when you thought he was lost; and when you sent him back to Camelot to recover with one of your knights, when you thought he might die after being hit by some spirit who was afraid of light. Sir Percival spoke highly of Merlin too; he said that where ever you and the knights go Merlin follows. So don't try and act like it's not true."

"Yes i suppose your right." They then walked in a comfortable silence all the way up to the top of the stone staircase out onto the unroofed platforms coming out of the side of the castle.

Lyanna unhooked herself from Arthur and ran the rest f the way to the top and peered out over the edge. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed looking down into the town and out over the forest and fields.

"Yes it is, my father took me up here when I was a boy I remember the first time i was up here. I was more concerned at how long it would take for a stone to fall all the way down to the ground than the view." Arthur joined her looking over the crenulated wall.

Then the wind started to blow hard. She turned towards Arthur trying to block her face from the full force of it.

Just as she was starting to resort herself out after it died down two hands grabbed her own and placed them at her side.

She looked at Arthur confused, while he had a look of uttermost concentration trying to remove all of the hair that had blown into her face back behind her ears.

That is when it happened. Time stopped for Lyanna.

Arthur had bent down and gently placed his lips against her's. She felt like she could not breath the moment was magical.

Arthur felt her relax in his arms and smile into his kiss so he added slightly more pressure.

He pulled his head away but kept her in her arms. Her eyes were perfect glistening up to him.

She didn't say anything but placed her head into his chest and closed her eyes.

His hands tightened his arms. "I've wanted to do that ever since you kissed my cheek after the feast he whispered and placed his chin on top of her head as he held her close.

The moment they shared together was perfect from both points of view.

It was Lyanna's first proper kiss and she felt like it actually meant something as she got to share it with the person who she was going on to share the rest of her life with.

Arthur however had kissed many girls but this one was different, this was someone he knew he was tied to, even if originally it was not by choice he just agreed to the arrangement.

He was glad that he did, after how Gwen had broken his heart, he thought that he would never move on, or find someone as wonderful as Lyanna.

The moment between them was broken when Arthur spotted people travelling down the road towards Camelot.

"Hey Lyanna look," she pulled her head up and look in the direction Arthur was pointing, "That must be you family."

She beamed trying to get a better view.

"Come on Arthur." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down towards the courtyards.

* * *

What do you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Another little treat for you all.

I was not sure about this chapter, Please let me know what you think: GOOD? BAD? UGLY?

hopefully not ugly :P

I have no rights to anything this story is just for fun, I own nothing.

Thanks for reading

:)

* * *

Lyanna bounded down the stairs.

She let go of Arthur's hand to open doors but he kept very close behind her.

"They are early!" called Arthur, "There not expected for at least a few more hours."

Arthur was starting to panic was everything ready for their arrival?

He realised that there was no time to get the court assembled for the welcoming, so he would have to make do with what he had at such short notice.

"Send for Lord Stark! Tell him his family is about to arrive and to meet in the courtyard." He shouted as he ran past a couple of guards.

Lyanna didn't seem to tire of running she had just lifted the end of her dress slightly of the ground so she didn't trip. It was not far now that she had to travel before reaching her destination in the courtyard.

Many head's were turned to see the couple running; it was a very odd sight.

They flew past a very baffled looking Merlin who looked to be holding a large pile of bed sheets.

When the pair finally reached the big wooden doors leading to outside Arthur saw that Lyanna was wearing a huge smile across her face, she paused a moment to look at him.

When he smiled back she continued down so she had a better view of the gate.

A single horse came through into the courtyard alone first.

Immediately she realised it was Robb. He hopped off his horse and ran into his sister's open arms.

Lyanna held her big brother so tight.

"I've missed you," she cried into into his shoulder.

"I know Anna, I've missed you too, and the castle is not the same without you."

Arthur watched the siblings from a distance. He wondered what it would be like to have family like that, the closest he ever had to a sister was Morgana and she had betrayed him.

Lyanna lead Robb over to where Arthur was standing. Robb Bowed.

"Your Grace." He said whilst down. Arthur frowned at Lyanna.

"It's means, Sire or Your Highness." She whispered towards him.

"Arthur this is my Brother Robb." Introduced Lyanna.

Arthur extended his hand to Robb, which Robb accepted heartily.

"Welcome to Camelot. I hope you have a good journey." Said Arthur.

"Yes Sire, long and very warm. Your weather is certainly something I have never experienced." Lyanna laughed but Arthur just looked confused.

"Well you got here safely and that is all that matters and please, call me Arthur; we're soon to be brothers."

Arthur extended his hand to Robb again which he shook for a second time. "Arthur it is then brother." Said Robb and then the two men shared a look of acceptance.

It was just then that a Carriage entered the gates followed by more of the Stark Banner men.

It pulled up just before the three of them. One of the knights opened the door and a beautiful mature Lady stepped out.

She had hair that matched Lyanna's but only slightly darker.

"Mother." She breathed as she embraced her.

"Ohhh Lyanna dear, It's so good too see you, and looking so well." She looked her daughter up and down she seemed to have a good colour on her which she could only guess that she had gained from the constant heat and exposure to sunlight, it had given Lyanna a healthy glow.

"Lady Stark." acknowledged Arthur as he bowed his head.

"Your Grace." She replied as she bowed towards the King.

"Welcome to Camelot My Lady." She smiled at him with a warmth that he recognised as one of the looks Lyanna had given him when she first arrived too.

"Please your grace, where is my husband?"

Just as the King was about to respond Lord Eddard appeared from the doors and ran down the steps. "Cat!" he called while running towards her and her responding by reaching up and kissing him.

"Ohh Ned, I do hate to be parted from you."

"I know love" he whispered as he stoked his wife's hair.

Arthur noticed that both Robb and Lyanna were both watching their parents with the same warm expression.

It was true what Lyanna had told him about how her parents loved each other truly it was obvious who had been in the couple's company.

Suddenly a small voice called "Father!" A small boy ran and threw his hands round Ned's leg.

The child then spotted Lyanna. "Anna!" he shouted barely containing his excitement.

Lyanna crouched so she could hug him.

Arthur guessed that this was another one of her brothers.

She kissed the little one's cheek then stood up and took his hand and turned to Arthur.

"Are you the one that Anna is going to marry?" the child asked looking up at the king with nothing but innocence in his eyes.

"I am" he smiled, crouching down to be at the boy's level, who immediately ran round hiding behind Lyanna's dress, having only the top of his head and eyes peaking round the material. "I'm Arthur, it's nice to meet you young man." He continued.

"My name is Rickon." His reply was quiet and shy. He then wandered off back to his parents.

When Arthur looked up he saw that two more girls and one boy was stood with them.

Robb had wandered to join another two men around his age who had dismounted horses rather than exited the carriage.

Arthur approached them all and addressed them. "I am please that you all arrived safely and that you do enjoy your stay in Camelot."

Ned spoke up "Thank you Sire, now if you don't mind I wish to show my wife the castle so she can change and refresh after a long ride."

Arthur nodded and the couple took the younger boys and the eldest girl with them, leaving himself Lyanna, Robb the younger girl and the other two men who were stood with Robb alone in the courtyard.

Lyanna approached the girl and whispered something that nobody else could hear to her. The girl seemed to huff for a moment before nodding and ran in the direction that the other had just gone.

Once she was out of sight Lyanna spoke. "Arthur I'd also like to introduce you to Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow who are with my family's party."

They bowed and the words "Your Grace" was hear in unison from both of them.

Robb was the first to break the silence. "So Arthur it's been a long ride and I wish to stretch my muscles, do you have a training ground that we could perhaps borrow?"

"Of course, I'll take you there myself, I feel that I would like to train now, especially with the new competition.

Arthur grinned at Robb who was grinning at Lyanna.

"A healthy competition never hurt anyone." Piped up Theon, Lyanna and Jon laughed.

"Except you Theon! Arthur don't worry about beating this one, he is the type that would trip over his own sword." They all chuckled while Theon scowled at Robb.

When they arrived at the training field Lyanna stood with Arthur's knights from a distance and explained to them who the people Arthur was now sparing with.

It became clear to the knights that Theon was hopeless with a blade in comparison to the other two. It was Robb who was faster and more accurate with his hits but Jon who had the harder more deadly blows.

Arthur had teamed with Jon, Robb and Theon on a team. It was hard to watch for Lyanna, Robb was loosing badly thanks to Theon.

She grabbed a sword, and hoisted up her skirts, stormed away from the knights and joined Robb in the conflict.

The knight's were shocked (All apart from Sir Leon, he had guessed that she knew what she was doing with a blade when she seemed so interested that he should take her to see the Armoury.) but nobody's surprise was greater than Arthur's.

Every swing he threw at Robb she blocked for him while he was trying to get Jon. Arthur noticed that she was very skilled with a blade.

The longer he watched the less surprised he became, he remembered her telling him that she would spar in Winterfell when her father was around.

He just had not expected her to be as good as she was, then again if her skill riding was anything to go on he should have seen it coming.

He soon realised that she was better than both Jon and Robb with the arming sword. Soon he found that Jon and Robb had moved slightly further away and it was just himself and Lyanna.

The knights moved closer to watch all intrigued to see what was going to happen.

At first Arthur wanted to go easy on her but that was short lived when she started going harder and harder on him until he fought back with the same strength.

After 5 consecutive sharp blows from Lyanna, Arthur lost his footing and fell backwards onto the ground.

Lyanna didn't realise he had fallen as fast as he did and when she stepped forward she tripped over his legs and landed on top of him.

The knight all ran forward when they saw that neither of them got up from the ground after a moment.

Robb and Jon also stopped and ran over just in case something was wrong.

They all found the couple just sitting on the ground laughing. It was a side of Arthur that they had never really seen before.

They had all seen him with Gwen but this was different Gwen was frailer and seemed to need protecting all the time and Arthur was constantly worried about her even when he knew she was safe.

He was more relaxed with Lyanna, especially knowing that her weaponry skills matched his. With her the knights saw a much more chilled out Arthur which they liked.

All of them really liked the Lady Lyanna, they had all seen different qualities in her which were rare in noble ladies and they knew she had the makings of a great queen.

Arthur finally got up and offered his arm out to her which she took gratefully and started to look a little bit embarrassed from all of the attention that the pair had been given from the spar.

"I think I'll go and change before Arya will want to come out and fight too." Arthur nodded and walked her to the exit of the training field for a moment of quiet before she left.

"So what do you think of my family?" she asked.

"Your lucky to have them, I wish my family was like yours, so big and full of energy, it seems so different from growing up alone."

She stepped up on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his lips that he responded to.

"One day it will be" she whispered. Arthur grinned

As she turned she blushed as she noticed that all the knights, her Brother Robb, her half brother Jon and Theon had all seen her kiss him.

* * *

Little review button, click it I really want to know what you guys are thinking :)

and thanks for reading this far.

A special Thank you to ForeverTeamEdward13 for reviewing x


	9. Chapter 9

Short little chapter to get the plot rolling.

I think it's time the evil came out to play.

warning it gets DARK !

OWN NOTHING

THIS CHAPTER I NEED REVIEWS! I think I may have crossed a line but let me know if it's okay or not.

Cheers for reading.

* * *

Agraviane pushed his horse harder and harder into a gallop.

He had to find her.

He had to tell her the news.

His alliance with the Lady Morgana had only strengthened over the past few months as he was working on her behalf within the castle, trying to find ways to bring down Arthur so she could claim the throne for herself.

Lyanna was another obstacle for Morgana to over come.

She had to be told straight away.

He pulled his horse up between the trees and swiftly dismounted and climbed down the sharp rocky steps and entered the small wooden doors that were the entrance to the witch's hut.

He found her stood over a small table, chopping up all different kind of herbs and placing them into small glass viles which he could only guess were ingredients for her many potions.

Since leaving Camelot she had learnt much magic all of it dark and all of it powerful.

She spent her many hours plotting and practicing for when she attacked she had to be ready to withstand whatever defence Camelot had while also fighting forwards.

"My Lady, I bring news." He stammered as he approached.

"What news?" her eyes flashed up from her work as if momentarily irritated by his interruption.

"It's Arthur, My Lady... he is to be married."

She scoffed at his words. "Impossible, Gwen was thrown from Camelot and was banished I made sure of that."

"He is not to marry Gwen My Lady, but a daughter of a high lord from another Kingdom. Her name is Lyanna"

Morgana thrust the knife into the table and stormed towards her cauldron viciously spitting words in its direction as her eyes changed to gold.

"No! No! I am to be Queen I will not let some woman take my place. Its might right not her's"

"My Lady you are forgetting she will only be queen consort, when you My Lady have the crown you will be queen regnant. A true Queen. A full Queen."

She smiled at his loyalty. "You are right let Arthur enjoy the Hag while he can." She smirked. "I've just had a thought Lord Agraviane. Arthur rules with his heart. Now if we wait and let his heart follow this woman, this Lyanna. Then we attack."

Agraviane smirked at her thinking. "Hurt the queen, to get to the King" He clarified and she nodded.

"Tell me My Lord, what if the one thing in the world a man loves more than his wife?"

He paused thinking this was one of her trick question. He remained silent and shook his head.

She continued. "Arthur is a King it is his duty to provide an heir to the land. That is why he would agree to such a fast marriage so fast after this broken heart of his. I doubt he will fully give his heart to another. We will wait until this whore is with child. Then we will strike, it would crush Arthur completely for him to loose an heir. Arthur is the type of man to love a child more than life itself."

Morgana truly had become so obsessed with claiming the throne that she had lost all compassion.

Only a few years before now when she was a happy ward of Uther Pendragon she would never dream of threatening anyone, especially as someone as close to her as Arthur or any child whether she knew them or not.

Magic had changed her for the worst.

This scheme was more evil than Agraviane could have thought of himself.

But he just nodded and exited.

Then he felt something as he walked back to his horse.

Guilt.

Guilt; for betraying his sister's son.

Guilt; for a future child that Arthur and Lyanna were sure to have.

Guilt; for loving someone that could plan to murder so many innocent for personal gain.

He shook it of and hid his feelings all behind the same mask that he wore at court and in the castle.

He mounted and sped back towards Camelot alone.

* * *

I'll try and update soon,

maybe tomorrow :)

cheers for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Another little chapter for you all.

Finally into double figures :)

YAY! :'D

Story is only for fun. I own nothing.

Please Review *flutters eyelashes sweetly*

* * *

It was a night of another feast in Camelot everyone was preparing busily around every nook and cranny around the castle.

Lyanna picked out yet another dress but was having problems fixing her hair as a maid had not come to help her prepare.

She decided to do what she always did, get her mother to help her.

She brushed her hair through a few times before bursting out her chamber doors and going to her mother's room.

As she entered after knocking lightly she saw Lady Catlyn already brushing through Sansa's long red curls.

"Mother my hair, please will you help me, I'd like it to be beautiful like yours is at feasts." She asked admiring how her mother's hair looked already braided for the evening.

"Of course dear, I'll just finish here and I'll do yours like how I used to wear my hair when i was young in the Riverlands."

It only took a few more moments to twist's Sana's hair up into place.

Once it was done she stood up and headed for the door before Lady Catlyn called to her.

"Send Arya to me when you see her please, she too has to dress up for tonight, and there must be no mess or scruffiness in any of us we're in a King's court now."

Sansa nodded. "Yes Mother." She muttered before disappearing around the door.

"Come Lyanna, sit." She beckoned her into the seat that Sansa had previously been sat on.

She was looking at her mother through the large mirror which was in front of them.

"Where you scared?" she asked the older lady.

"Scared of what dear?" she smiled while concentrated on the long red locks, pinning each one carefully in place.

"Marriage"

Lady Catlyn chuckled "Of course, show me a woman who is not. But it is the way of the world. Fathers arrange for their daughters to be married to respectable young men. It is what happens and you get to spend time with your future husband. I met your father on our wedding day."

Lyanna frowned. "You married before you fell in love?"

"Yes, I saw the way you were looking at Arthur today in the courtyard." Said Lady Catlyn moving her hands across the top of the table searching for jewels. "I also saw how he looked at you. I feel you will be very happy together."

Lyanna seemed happy but once she let her mind wonder sad thoughts began to hit her.

"Mother? Will you miss me?" she asked tears forming in the corners of her glistening eyes.

Catlyn embraced her daughter. "Of course, but a day comes where every mother has to say goodbye. You my child will always be a Stark of Winterfell, the same as I will always be a Tully of Riverrun. The past stays in your heart forever. But this is your chapter of the story and I wish you all the happiness I can bestow upon you Lyanna you will be a Pendragon of Camelot, but you will never forget that winter is coming."

Lyanna clung to her mother tears freely running down her face.

She desperately wanted to stay but she also wanted to return home.

She knew that she would have to stay; the full impact of what she was leaving behind had only just full hit her while she sat here with Lady Catlyn feeling truly like a small child once again.

"One day Lyanna you will have many children of your own, and you will have this conversation with your own daughter and you will remember my words. I promise you that you will be happy. Your heart is so full of love and joy that it will fill the hearts of those around you."

Suddenly Arya burst through the door, the hem of her dress caked in mud and her hair windswept and full of knots.

"Arya Stark!" Catlyn snapped at the girl wearing the sheepish grin.

Lyanna expressed her thanks and escaped without a sound.

She was heading back to her room but found Merlin half pressed against her door as if trying to listen through to wood.

She coughed to make him aware of her presence.

He flustered and stumbled.

"Arthur told me that he often finds you in odd places." She raised her eyebrows "Please, explain"

"Errrrrrm well you see, Rats."

"Rats?" she questioned

"Yes big ones! I saw them running in this direction and thought one may have gone in your room so I thought I'd listen for a moment before bursting in to check that you were okay."

Lyanna smirked "Well I'm perfectly fine thank you. And with an excuse like that Merlin you can keep the truth to yourself." She left him in the doorway.

She still could not figure Merlin out.

At time he saw him watching her and Arthur with a warm smile but other times she felt his eyes on her with the upmost suspicion.

She shook it off she just guessed that the boy had trust issues in the short time she had been in Camelot she had noticed that Merlin was very protective of Arthur.

And the only person who would become closer to the King than his personal manservant would be the Queen.

She could only guess that Merlin was figuring her out in his own way, even if it was a little bit weird.

A while later when Lyanna was finally ready she heard a knock at the door she guessed it was Arthur come to collect her, to walk her to the feast as was to be expected.

"Come in." She called.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the king travelled through the door and over to where she was stood.

"You look beautiful." He commented taking her hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it.

"Stop with the formalities Arthur we know that is not where you want to kiss" she laughed pulling her hand away.

She stepped forward and placed her Arms around his neck.

"Your right Lyanna, I don't think I have not seen you wrong yet." He smiled placed a kiss down onto Lyanna's lips which she easily responded to.

"How did this happen" he continued.

"What happen?" she asked.

"You, us, this. I can't get you out of my head; you're in my thoughts constantly. You are unlike any woman I have ever met. You are kind and loving yet so strong. You challenge me in a way that not even men would dare. I like you Lyanna I really do, I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled down into her bright eyes.

"I have never felt like this before. I see the way you care for your people. You are the King they deserve you treat everyone equally. Sir Percival told me that he was once a commoner. I see qualities in you that seem too good to be true Arthur. I truly have examined the workings of my heart and I have to admit that I do not love you now, but that does not mean I ever won't. I have the rest of my life to share with you. I think we should continue as we are going, growing closer together with each passing day and one day I feel that I will full give you my heart and I will hold yours."

He pulled her into her chest and held her there. "You understand exactly how I feel. My heart was broken once but I too believe that it will fix with your help, and one day will be yours to posses."

She pulled away slightly and kissed him again before pulling him out of the room. "Come sire we have a feast to attend and I think the people of Camelot would notice if there King was not in attendance and my Father would not be best pleased if he noticed my absence with yours."

He chuckled and ran up behind her lightening the mood, swept her off her feet and lifted her up into his arms and began running.

"Arthur! Put me down!" She giggled while tightly holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry?" he asked while still running "I believe that it was you who didn't want to be late."

He ran all the way to the top of the staircase just above the main hall entrance. He placed her down.

She fixed her skirts and hit him playfully on the arm. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked innocently.

She raised an eyebrow trying to act seriously but they both burst in fits of giggles like naughty children.

They composed themselves. Lyanna linked her arm into Arthur's chain mailed arm.

The door was opened before them as they descended the stairs.

Together they entered the feast.

* * *

I know people are reading, please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter for you all :)

hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

* * *

Once again Lyanna and Arthur found their way to the centre of the main table. She noticed that all of the Starks were sat around it with Lord Agraviane.

Theon had been sat with Arthur's knights but Jon was nowhere to be seen.

She had only guessed that her mother had not allowed him to attend.

The whole meal was kept quite formal with only a few pieces of food being thrown between Bran and Arya which Lady Stark didn't seem to notice but gained smiles from both Lyanna and Robb.

At this feast Lyanna found herself squashed between Arthur and Robb, with more people sitting at the table everyone seemed a lot closer together.

"Is Arthur sore that you beat him this afternoon?" Robb whispered softly into her left ear.

"No." She chuckled as she watched Arya stick out her tongue at Sansa who seemed to be daydreaming in the direction of Camelot's knights.

Lyanna elbowed Arthur to get his attention and pointed out Sansa.

"Fifty gold coins says she is looking at Sir Gwaine." She chided.

"I'm not betting over that!" he scoffed. "But remind me to bully him over this later on."

"Deal!" she said and the pair started laughing.

Merlin appeared over the king's shoulder "More food sire?"

"No thanks Merlin."

"Good" chided Merlin "You are starting to get chubby."

"What!?" demanded Arthur. Gaining him a few odd looks from the Stark family.

He pulled Merlin down out of the table's earshot. "You say anything like again MER-lin! And I will personally feed you to the dogs, do you understand?"

He realised Merlin. "Certainly sire, perfectly clear." He said sarcastically before walking away grinning.

Arthur just shook his head; he then caught the eye of Lady Stark who was wearing a very disapproving look upon her face.

She quickly looked away when her husband started speaking.

"Thank you, your grace for this fine food. On behalf of my family I wanted to let you know that we are grateful of your hospitality. We wish you all of the happiness in the world that you will share with my daughter Lyanna." He stood up and raised his goblet. "To King Arthur and Lady Lyanna!"

The hall repeated in chorus. "To King Arthur and the Lady Lyanna!"

Everyone cheered and drank.

Arthur nodded a thank you to Eddard and took Lyanna's hand in his own and smiled at her.

Lyanna caught Robb pulling a mock kissing face and fluttering his eye lashes stupidly. "I pity the fool who marries you" she whispered annoyed and kicked him under the table; she then gripped Arthur's hand with the same pressure that he was holding her's and she returned his smile.

The couple stood up together still holding hands causing the hall to cheer more.

Arthur saw Lyanna blush from the attention. _Something she will have to get used to. _He thought as they sat back down.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

She nodded keeping her head low, Robb would never let her live down how red her face had gone.

As Arthur led her out to the centre of the floor she noticed that Jon actually was in attendance.

He was stood with Merlin and an old man on the edge of the feast just behind where the knights were all sat.

She waved at him as she went past and he smiled and nodded.

She had never been unkind to Jon, it was true she was a lot closer with Robb but that never meant that she disliked Jon, they still all played together as children.

For what felt like hours she found herself swaying and hopping within Arthur's arms to the music.

She remembered this time to not drink as much wine.

Arthur saw that His knights had all found partners to dance with and were also all going round the floor, even Lyanna's friend Theon was dancing with someone.

Arthur's eyes flew to Robb who was still sat up behind the main table with his parents, Lord Agraviane and Sansa (whose eyes were still following sir Gwaine around the room, he inwardly cursed knowing that he had just lost another bet to Lyanna.).

He noted the Bran was jigging around with a woman who was being very patient with his lack of dancing skills, while Arya sat claiming to beat just in front of the musicians.

His eyes past down to Lyanna who was now resting her head up against his chest.

He could tell she was getting tired from her moving her feet to just slowly swaying on the spot allowing him to take some of her weight, which he didn't seem to mind if it meant he could be close to her.

"Can we stop for a moment? It's very hot here, I'm still not fully used to not looking at rain, mist and snow." She asked looking around, seeing that Robb must be feeling too warm also as he had moved to an open window.

"Of course; is there anything you would like?" he asked.

"No thank you. I think I shall sit with my brother for a moment, enjoy the time I have left with him."

Arthur bowed slightly in her direction, fully understanding her intentions; he then made his way over to Sir Percival who seemed to have stopped dancing.

Lyanna gracefully walked over to the young Stark.

"Hey" she said sitting opposite him on the ledge in the quiet side of the room.

"Hey" he returned. "You two looked cosy." He commented not looking up knowing he would laugh is he caught her eye.

She smacked him on the arm and he laughed anyway.

"So what do you think of him?" she asked Robb.

"I think he will be good for you. I honestly didn't know what to expect from him."

She raised her eyebrows at him edging him to continue and he eventually did after a moment of silence.

"Ohh okay, Jon and I placed bets on what kind of arrogant royal prick he might be."

She laughed at his confession.

"Jon won" he moaned demoralised, she laughed more.

"Speaking of bets" she managed to say between chuckles, "I have to claim 50 gold coins from Arthur. We placed bet over if Sansa was ogling one of his knights. If i can get her to dance with him it seals the deal."

"You are an evil one Anna, you know that?"

She gave him most brilliant smile before heading over to Sir Gwaine.

"Hello my lady" he bowed a little bit sloppily, clearly had been drinking more than just a little bit more than the average amount of wine.

When they were dancing Gwaine started chattering away to her about everything and anything when something he said caught her attention.

"It was great watching you take down Arthur today, none of us have managed it before. Lancelot was the only one who had even got a little bit close."

She blushed but questioned his comment. "Lancelot?"

"Long story..." he trailed off.

She nodded and just pulled him towards to where Sansa was still sitting.

"Sir please I feel a little tired but I'm sure my sister will dance with you." She smiled and held out her hand to Sansa who stood up.

"Ser" she said bobbing her head at Gwaine. Who smiled awkwardly at the girl and they began dancing.

Lyanna winked back over at Robb as she found Arthur.

"Pay up my Lord." She jokingly demanded.

He frowned but then saw Gwaine dancing with Sansa.

He groaned causing Lord Eddard who he was previously stood with to give him a very bizarre look.

He just shook his head and went back to conversing with Sir Leon.

Arthur retook Lyanna's hand and they were one again dancing together as the evening was dying down.

"My men are taking your elder brothers to the tavern after the feast, would you like me to walk you back before I join them?" he asked.

"Yes thank you I would like that" she replied following him out of the door.

They slowed their pace in the cooler corridors of the castle.

When they reached Lyanna's chambers she stopped for a moment looking deep in thought.

"Lyanna?" he asked suddenly concerned and worried by her sudden lack of interest in what he had previously been saying.

"Sorry." She said snapping back into consciousness. "I was just thinking, your uncle was very quiet tonight."

Arthur paused to think. "You are right, it strikes me as odd too, and normally he would be most hospitable in company. I will check on him in the morning. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. It shows me what a great queen you will be."

Lyanna smiled "How so?" she inquired.

He pulled Lyanna to him around her waist, she giggled as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"It shows me how caring and observant you will be for all of your subject." He finished by placing another kiss on her which she responded to.

She finally and reluctantly let him go back to his men. "Goodnight" she said as Arthur turn away and started walking down to the tavern.

* * *

Please review

A big thank you if you have :)


	12. Chapter 12

Just another chapter for all of you lovely readers!

I still own nothing

I'm thinking about abandoning this fan fiction but I'm not too sure what do you think?

* * *

Sansa burst through Lyanna's door, rushed over to the bed and shook Lyanna's shoulders.

Hard.

Causing her to open her eyes, this is when she shot daggers at Sansa for disturbing her sleep and waking her up at such an un-godly hour the morning after a feast.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded Lyanna from where she still lay.

Sansa however had moved to open the large curtains to let some light in which caused Lyanna to groan and cover her eyes with the left hand.

"Come on Anna, you have to get up" Sansa giggled excitedly.

She was practically dancing round the room with glee.

"Why? What is happening?" she asked yawning reaching for the food on the tray which a very quiet maid had placed down on the table and left just as silently as she came in.

"We are going shopping for your wedding gown today, mother said I could go with you as her and father are going to talk to the King today in a private meeting." Sansa's hand flew across her mouth.

Lyanna's attention flew straight over to Sansa. "What sort of private meeting? What is it about?" she asked.

"Just forget I said anything sister, it's private for a reason."

"It's going to be about me isn't it?"

Sansa just shrugged of the question and moved through the wardrobe and started sieving through all of the elder Stark's dresses.

She picked out a deep silk red one that Lyanna had not actually worn since arriving.

It was one of her mothers from one of her visits to Kings Landing in her younger days before she was married.

"Here you must wear this." She demanded.

Lyanna looked at the fabric; it was unlike any dress she had seen in either Camelot or Winterfell.

She went behind the changing screen and put it on.

When she re-emerged Sansa squealed with delight.

It had an almost rope like material around the neck which held it up at front while the top of her back was all free and bare.

It was floaty all the way down to her feet, and was a pale pastel hue of pink.

Sansa rushed foreword and placed a thick belt just above Lyanna's waist to give the dress some shape.

"It looks lovely Lyanna, you look like a true Lady of the capital." She said delighted with her little fashion decision.

"But this isn't the capital." Said Lyanna while bringing her right arm over to cover her left exposed shoulder.

Sansa led her over to the floor length mirror. "You look beautiful" she promised.

"I feel naked" Lyanna protested.

"Beautiful" repeated Sansa who was now pulling her big sister out of the door.

Sansa led Lyanna all the way down out of the castle.

Lyanna was surprised at how fast she had picked up a decent sense of direction as all the long stone corridors looked the same to her.

They continued out of the castle, down through the courtyard and into the upper part of the town.

They past many bakers, butchers, potters and blacksmiths and many other types of stores and stands but they were looking for a dressmaker of seamstress.

As they followed one of the streets Lyanna noticed that Arthur's knights were out on patrol.

She ran up to Sir Leon who seemed confused at her presence. "What are you doing here in the town My Lady, at this hour alone" he said while bowing, averting his eyes and blushing from her bizarre dress that didn't cover her shoulders.

Lyanna ignored his reaction to her attire.

"Please Leon, no need for such formality call me Lyanna please, if it were up to me I would still be asleep, but my sister wanted to take me shopping. It was custom for us in Winterfell to shop early."

As in on cue Sansa came up behind Lyanna she looked as if she was about to say something but she caught Sir Gwaine's eye and closed her mouth Immediately and bowed at the group of knights shyly.

"Do you ladies need an escort?"asked Sir Leon.

Lyanna declined politely.

"Are you sure? Sir Gwaine I'm sure would not mind." Continued Leon.

Lyanna laughed understanding that Arthur must have told them about the bet.

Gwaine looked miserable and inwardly groaned as he saw Sansa's eyes light up at what Leon had said.

Sir Percival gave his friend a slight push towards the ladies and joined in the chuckling at the smaller knight's expense.

"No thank you, were on personal business today."

Leon nodded. "Be safe, Lyanna." He bowed again.

"Thank you." She said.

Lyanna smiled as she turned she saw the relieved look on Gwaine's face and the disappointed one that Sansa now had.

The sisters resumed their search for a dressmaker.

As they went down all of the streets all of the smells took over their noses.

They came across a perfume shop and decided to go in.

It was full of herbal soaps and bottles of sweet smelling musk which the local town's folk could rarely afford.

Sansa was looking at all of the more exotic spicy smells where as Lyanna went for a simple bar of soap that smelled of rose petals and a bottle of lavender both things were familiar to her from Winterfell.

She decided that she wanted to smell nice at her wedding and theses were two fragrances she felt comfortable with.

Once they had both made their separate purchases they asked for directions.

The seamstress was only a few stores down.

As they entered they both ducked under the large lengths of fabrics that were hanging down from the building's thick wooden support beams.

The floor boards creaked with the weight of both girls on that particular area and the breeze that came in with them caused the wind chime to ring out its beautiful notes.

An old lady appeared with what seemed to be a small reel of thread in her hands.

She bowed when she noticed the two noble Stark girls stood by the door.

"Please don't bow" asked Lyanna. "We are here to buy a dress, more specifically, a wedding dress."

The old lady looked surprised. "Are you sure you are in the right place my ladies?" she asked.

"This is a dress makers is it not?" asked Sansa in a tone that she had learnt from her Septa.

"I thought you would use the Royal seamstress?" replied the old woman.

Sansa was about to turn and walk out of the door she didn't realised the court had its own dress maker, but Lyanna grabbed her sister's arms.

"No I'm sure we can get something here. Camelot is to be my home I see it only fitting to have something from its local people than ordering and waiting for something from another kingdom"

The old woman nodded and smiled before calling some other woman to assist her.

They carefully pulled Lyanna away from her little sister behind the modesty screen to take her measurements, they were all curious at the dress she was wearing as it was so different from the normal Camelot fashion.

Lyanna liked the ladies they were nice and very respectful of her situation.

"We have never been honoured to make a dress for a noble before. It's very exciting that we get to make your wedding gown My Lady, especially as you are our future Queen." Said one young woman, as she jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment.

Lyanna blushed and giggled "Thank you, well I thought that if a Queen can trust her people, then her people can trust their queen." She replied as softly as she could.

All of the young women all looked at her in such wonder normally the noble women were rude and didn't even give them a second glance in their direction, but the Lady Lyanna was different.

They were all excited for her to be their Queen.

Once they were finished they went through some details about what the gown would be like. Colour, pattern and material were discussed in detail along with some other crucial details.

Lyanna smiled at the ladies as she left with Sansa, the dress would be delivered to Lyanna's room the evening before the wedding.

"So you will get it tomorrow night then?" clarified Sansa.

"Yes I suppose I will... I... just hadn't realised that the wedding was so close." She stopped to think for a moment. In just two days she would be giving her whole life to Arthur, to Camelot.

She would no longer be Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell; she would become Queen Lyanna of Camelot.

She snapped out of her short chain of thought and realised Sansa had been asking her if they could stop and get some lunch as they had been exploring the town all morning and some of the earlier hours in the afternoon.

They followed their noses back to the baker where they bought some fresh bread that was only minutes out of the oven.

They ate it as they made their way back to the castle.

Then the thought hit Lyanna.

The private meeting.

She had to know what it was about.

She passed her shopping back to Sansa and ran in the direction of Arthur's chambers which is where she guessed is where it would be held.

She ran past the guard who gave her an odd look but they were getting used to her running everywhere with their King so didn't bother to ask where she was off to now.

When she arrived she saw that she was not alone.

She found Merlin with his ear pressed to the door.

He stood up straight about to try and explain himself when she placed a finger against her lip and shook her head.

"I won't tell if you won't." She whispered and he nodded and then the pair both placed their ears against the door trying to hear what was going on inside.

* * *

Should I scrap this idea, let me know if you would still be interested in reading?


	13. Chapter 13

Just a short chapter to keep you all going.

I have a long term plan for this fic but I just have to get to the proper plot line, which is proving difficult.

I own nothing.

Please let me know what you think.

**The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

* * *

The meeting

Arthur had summoned both Lord and Lady Stark to his chambers to discuss the matter of the wedding and Lyanna's full transferral from Winterfell to Camelot.

He had dismissed Merlin early so was totally alone.

He had his fingers through his golden hair while pacing up and down the length of the table that was situated close to the opening of his room.

He had Merlin do a bit of tiding up earlier that morning so nothing was out that he could distract himself with.

Then he remembered.

He had placed the small wooden Direwolf that Lyanna had given him just inside his bedside table.

In just a few long strides he had crossed the room swiftly and pulled open the draw that contained it.

Gently he picked it up and held it to eye level.

It was so detailed.

He thought of Lyanna, he really did like her, but he also really liked Gwen.

Arthur mentally scolded himself. He could not think of Gwen, what she had done to him was unforgivable.

He wished he knew if she was alright, but she broke his heart something now that Lyanna was just starting to fix.

Originally agreeing to the marriage was just a large distraction from all of the pain, anguish and betrayal that he was feeling but actually now here he stood thinking about Lyanna.

He loved how her hair flowed behind her in the wind when she was riding.

The silly face she pulled when she was concentrating.

How tough she could be when she was fighting him, yet gentle when she kissed him.

She made him feel so much that was new to him.

Lyanna was a breath of fresh air for Camelot after all it had been through.

Arthur played with the little wolf between his fingers and wondered if there was anyway that a chain could be added to in so that he could wear it so he could keep a small bit of her on his person.

A small sentiment that he had never felt like doing before.

He smiled stupidly at his oddness.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

He was about to ask Merlin to open it but then remembered that he was alone.

He pulled the large handle and opened the door.

Lord and Lady Stark stood before him on the other side of the threshold.

"Please come in." He beckoned them.

"So..." he started. "I called you here to ask you if you have any questions or concerns about Lyanna, the wedding or her moving here to Camelot."

Lady Stark could tell that the young king was nervous he was shaking slightly, stumbling some of his words and light sweat had built up on his forehead.

She walked foreword from Ned's side, took his hand, lead him to a chair and encouraged him to sit down.

"Your grace, from what we have seen we are very happy. We are sure that Camelot brings a bright future to our daughter. We wish you and her the best. I'm sure your wedding preparations would be less stressful with our interference and from the moment we met you we had no concerns with how you will treat Lyanna."

Eddard stepped up and continued with what his wife had been saying.

"Yes Arthur we see you are a respectable young man. From what we have seen is that you are fair and just, you treat you servants with the same respect as your Lords."

Arthur looked relieved.

Lady Stark spoke once again. "I also believe that it is not just us that noticed the way that you look at her and the way she looks at you, we are not blind to young love. Yes, we believe that you will look after her with all of your heart."

"I trust that she will be the one trying to look after you though." Laughed Ned, causing Arthur to smile at the truth in his words.

Catlyn did not look amused in the slight she shot her husband a warning look.

She had never approved of Lyanna's antics with a sword.

Ned however had pretended not to notice but was secretly proud of his daughter's accomplishments.

Arthur stood back up after feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you My Lord, My Lady, your words mean a great deal to me. I promise that I will look after your daughter to the best of my abilities. As my Queen she will be highly placed throughout the kingdom. She has made a great impression on many. I promise to love and honour you daughter with the respect she deserved."

"Thank you Arthur, you words mean a lot to us." Said lady Stark stating to tear up but just moved behind Ned to try to hide her emotions.

Arthur stood up held out his hand to Lord Stark to shake.

Ned just looked at it and ignored it.

Suddenly without warning he embraced the younger man.

"We are to be family now son, get used to it." Ned laughed.

Arthur had looked so nervous at the start of the meeting but now much more confidant now he had realised that the Starks had truly accepted him as a match from their daughter.

Arthur thought he heard something.

He moved towards the door.

Lady Stark followed him with her eyes curious but Lord Stark had to fully turn around to see what was happening.

He pulled his Chamber door open.

Two figures fell though.

It took Arthur a moment to recognise the bodies of both Merlin and Lyanna sprawled across the entrance of his chambers.

The pair both looked up with sheepish, guilty grins.

Their expressions were met with three extremely angry faces in return.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short.

please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this chapter is short.

It's not great but thanks for reading anyway.

Please review

Cheers

* * *

"MERLIN!" yelled Arthur, demanding an explanation.

Lady Stark looked very angry at Lyanna as she tried to explain herself.

"Well you see Arthur... Mother... Father, Merlin and I were just..."

"Wanted to see if you would like to go fishing." Merlin interjected.

Arthur's face remained like stone.

Lyanna shot Merlin a strange look before backing up his poor excuse.

"Yes fishing Arthur. I wanted to go so asked Merlin. He went to ask you. He didn't come back... probably stood waiting for you... I went after him. I heard my parent's voices but was not sure. But really wanted to go fishing so wondered of the conversation was not important so I could get you out so we could leave you opened the door and... BAM! Here we are on the floor."

Arthur's eyes squinted at her "Ohh so innocent" face that she was pulling.

Merlin was impressed: One for not ratting him out for him eavesdropping and Two for going along with him and coming up with that lies as fast as she did. It made it sound half believable.

Catlyn looked embarrassed when Lyanna looked at her but Lord Eddard was holding back smiles.

It was the type of story that her and Robb always came up with when avoiding trouble and no serious harm had been done so he stepped forward and held his hand out to Lyanna and tugged her easily off the ground.

"Fishing it is then for you three." He said grinning.

They all turned to Lord Eddard with their mouths open for a moment, before Lyanna pretended to be happy.

She skipped out of the room. "Fishing?" she questioned Merlin under her breath as she passed him.

He gave her a slightly apologetic look.

Arthur then tugged him after her, leaving Lord and Lady Stark to show themselves out.

* * *

Sorry that it's short again but I start back at 6th form again tomorrow.

Yayyy for school -_- anyway please review.

I have decided the more reviews I get the faster I will try to update.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two chapters in a day BOOOYAAA!**

**Please review!**

**I own nothing not even the plot because at some point I intend to link this top episode 12 and 13 of series 4 of Merlin and maybe a few surprises from Game of Thrones :)**

**I do not know if I will link it to series 5 of Merlin I need to watch it first to see If it will in anyway fit in to my overall plot!**

**Not Long until series 5 people! Let the countdown begin!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The three of them all sat on the bank of the River just outside the city gates.

Merlin had been moaning about his back being in pain seeing as Arthur had made him carry all of this equipment used in fishing, most of it he had never even seen before.

"Stop moaning Merlin" said Arthur in the same tone of voice he always spoke to his manservant with.

Lyanna just sat holding a rod, dangling the string just into the top of the water.

All three were really not enjoying the afternoon, but none could back out.

Even though Arthur knew that the fishing story was a lie, Lord Eddard had confirmed that they must go and it would seem rude to back out.

"Arthur?" she asked interrupting his petty argument that had begun between Merlin and himself.

Both men stopped and looked over at her from where they were just a few meters away.

Merlin excused himself and headed off into nearby trees to give the couple some privacy.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "I can tell you not enjoying yourself."

"Well you do not exactly look like your having the time of your life either." He said trying not to sound rude.

He was not angry at Lyanna for making up the lie which made him end up spending the rest of the day say boringly by a river.

He was glad that he was with her, no matter what they were doing.

He was just embarrassed.

He realised that both Merlin and Lyanna may of heard what was said between him and the two Starks.

He never normally showed his true feelings to anyone, even these two.

He had to be strong, he was a King.

Every time he had exposed that which he loved it had been attacked and taken away from him.

His love for Gwen was used against him by Morgana to try and trick him into walking into a trap.

His friendship with Lancelot was used against him when he took Gwen away from him before taking his own life in the cell.

He did trust Lyanna, but he was scared for her.

He just kept loosing everything he had.

Magic had taken away his mother.

His father was attacked and died from the wound which even magic could not heal.

Morgana turned against the kingdom.

Gwen turned against him.

Lancelot had betrayed him.

Merlin, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Gaius (he almost had him killed more than once by pure misunderstanding), His uncle and now Lyanna was all he had.

He could not help but wonder who would be the next that he would loose.

He snapped out of his chain of thought and looked at her.

He realised that she was expecting an answer for a question that he had not heard.

"What, sorry?" he spluttered while shaking his head taking completely out of his previous mindset.

She laughed saying "I said thank you."

Now he was confused, and she knew it by the way he continued to look at her.

"For not pressing the matter of why I wanted to go fishing. I know you are not at stupid as you look."

"Hey hang on now!" he tried to defend himself.

Which ended up with her giving him the "really?" look and them both laughing.

"I was just curious; I had to know what my parents might say to you." She said.

He just nodded. "I'd want to know too if i was in your position."

"I don't know what Merlin was doing though; he was there when I arrived. I just didn't want you to shout at your friend, so covered for him"

"Merlin always seems to be in places he shouldn't it is one of his many talents." He replied and she smiled.

"I keep thinking I have figured him out but he always manages to surprise me." He said smiling back at her.

"Well if you don't fully understand him yet I have no chance."

They both laughed.

Lyanna lay back, her head sinking into the grass and her hair spreading out around her really contrasting with the sharp green hue beneath her.

Arthur moved backwards too and joined her fully on the ground.

He didn't say anything but shifted slightly towards her and pulled her into his arms and placed a firm kiss on top of her head.

"I don't know what you heard" he started and when she smiled sheepishly he continued. "Well I'm guessing? Most of it? All of it?"

She didn't respond apart from taking Arthur into her arms too so she was hugging and holding him as well.

"I promise to always look after you Lyanna, you will be my Queen, tomorrow we will marry and together we will rule Camelot." He said burying his face into to her hair speaking close to her left ear.

He noticed the faint sent of lavender.

She moved slightly towards him once more and placed a kiss onto his lips.

Softly at first but as time passed they both gained more and more courage and responded to each other with more passion.

Lyanna let Arthur's hand travel all down her shoulders, back and even on occasion her bum, while her fingers roughly explored his hair and neck.

She moaned against his lips which only encouraged Arthur to kiss her back more fiercely and only he slightly held her that bit tighter making the sensation more enjoyable.

They were both lost in the moment.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them.

They both looked up red, panting and slightly flushed.

But that was nothing in comparison to what they both saw.

Merlin was stood with lots of logs in his arms which he immediately placed on the ground.

He eyes were wide and his face was redder with embarrassment from walking in on them like this than the colour of both of their faces put together.

His eyes went straight to the ground, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times like a fish's would but he didn't say anything.

He then just turned silently and walked off in the direction he had just come from.

Arthur and Lyanna just stared at where the servant had just disappeared.

They quickly glanced at each other.

"Merlin!" called Lyanna running swiftly off after him.

Now Arthur was confused, why was she running after Merlin.

"Lyanna!" he shouted and started running after her.

Now all three were running around in the woods for no specific reason while all of the fishing equipment was just sat there... abandoned for the afternoon.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF I DOING THINGS WRONG OR RIGHT WITH THIS STORY.**

**AT THE MOMENT ITS ALL UP IN THE AIR :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it has been a while since my last update but it will probs be only one maybe 1 or possibly 2 updates a week now I am back at school full time :(**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Personally I think it is slightly different from the others.**

**I own nothing from GOT or Merlin**

**Just a fun bit of writing!**

**Thank you for all my previous reviews they were a joy to read.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :) x**

* * *

Lyanna had not seen Merlin all day. Not since he ran away from her and Arthur.

She spent a good few hours tramping round the woods pulling up the hem of her dress as she wandered off the foot path where the plants became thicker under her feet.

It didn't take Arthur long to catch up with her seeing as she was not going very fast and was also constantly shouting out the name of his servant.

"Merlin? ... Merlin come back here ... Please!" she shouted out within the trees.

Arthur followed suit also calling his name no longer annoyed at what Merlin had just interrupted but was now slightly worried.

It was very unusual behaviour, even for the bizarre Manservant.

Arthur watched Lyanna become more and more nervous as they searched.

She was practically begging Merlin to make an appearance.

Arthur moved forwards and grabbed her from around the waist and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Hey," he whispered calmly "He will be okay."

Her back was firmly fixed to his chest.

"What is he tells my father how inappropriate we were in the forest! He will cart me back to Winterfell without a second thought, I like it here."

She was struggling against him but he kept her arms fixed in place by his so he was at the advantage.

"Merlin won't do that." He paused taking in what she had said. Realising that was the reason for her concern over the manservant.

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly looking upwards over her shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure he is just embarrassed. Anyway..." he smiled. "... He has probably gone to the tavern."

"Merlin does seem like the tavern type?" she questioned wrinkling her nose slightly.

Arthur looked at her funny expression and he thought she looked adorable for a moment before shaking that thought away, she was making him turn soft.

"I agree but the court physician always says that is where he is hiding when he is meant to be doing his chores."

They laughed.

"Well I'd hide there if I worked as hard as Merlin" she teased still looking over her shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for him Lyanna." He rocked her forwards slightly and then pulled her back into his chest. She tightened her grip on whatever small bit of his legs she had grabbed. "He is a servant it's his job to clean up"

She turned to face his, Arthur released just enough pressure off her to allowed her to do so but still held her close.

He constantly felt that if she was stood near him that he had to hold her of touch her.

She moved her hand up and ran her slim fingers through his hair and then along his jaw line.

He just stood there allowing her with a questioning look on his face. "Finished are we?"

She looked embarrassed, not knowing what to say she nodded and looked down towards their feet.

Arthur just laughed and pulled her close and placed once again another kiss on her lips.

He had never wanted to kiss somebody so much before.

He kissed her for what could have been either hours or minutes.

When he pulled away she was looking up at him. "Finished have we?" she asked mocking his tone from earlier.

"Never" he said kissing her again.

When they both finally returned to the castle neither of them had seen Merlin so decided to go and asked the knights if they had seen him in the tavern or out and about.

They ran into Sir Percival first.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked the larger knight.

"No Sire." He simply responded. Lyanna had come to learn that Percival was the type of person who spoke better with his sword. Kind in heart but, not a man of many words.

She wondered if he was always quiet or just shy round people he didn't know very well, which would be understandable with her family and father's banner men popping up all around the castle and its splendid grounds. She made a mental note to ask Arthur about him later.

Percival joined her and Arthur in walking to the place where all of the others of Arthur's most trusted knights would be.

Arthur opened the door and held it for Lyanna to walk though.

Once inside she saw Gwaine, Leon and Elyan all jump up from there they were sat and bowed in her direction, when they then saw Arthur they all bowed again.

Percival then came in last.

"I ain't bowing for you too Percy!" shouted Gwaine who had obviously been drinking.

"I'd never expect you too" said Percival striding across the room laughing at his friend's light hearted joke.

Leon handed Arthur a flagon of Ale to Arthur and offered one to Lyanna but she politely declined.

She only had ever drunk wine before and even after a small amount it made her slightly clumsy.

"Have any of you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked the room, already knowing that Percival had not.

All of the knights shook their heads "Not even in the tavern?"

Arthur had prompted the second question towards Gwaine especially which made Lyanna and the other knights chuckle but Gwaine still shook his head from where he stood slightly swaying.

"I need him to sort some things out in my chambers for after the wedding."

The room fell silent after the king had spoken.

Lyanna's eyes flew wide and she just looked mortified at the wall on the other side of the room avoiding everyone else's awkward gaze.

Arthur's words processed in his own mind and he realised what he had said.

He coughed trying to ease the tension that had built up in the room.

Of course Lyanna was aware of what happened between a husband and wife after a wedding.

Her mother and Septa had not left her clueless, but this is the first time she had actually realised that it was going to happen.

She could not think here being watched by Arthur and the knights.

Today had just been an embarrassing day for everyone.

Nobody in the room knew what to say. Well... Gwaine had a few comments but kept them to himself seeing that the Lady Lyanna was in their presence.

Arthur looked at her and realised that his own cheeks were probably burning as brightly as hers were.

She slipped out of the room without saying a word; Arthur just nodded towards the knights and followed her.

He saw her run round a corned as he closed the door behind her.

He chased after her, he knew she was embarrassed but he had not expected her to run away.

Lyanna didn't know what to say or do. She was not angry, she was not upset really. This feeling was very new.

She didn't understand herself what caused her to run.

Then it hit in her stomach.

She was scared.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Arthur caught her up. "I'm sorry..." he tried to explain "I didn't think. I didn't mean to up set you."

She turned to face him "I'm not upset" she said without any emotion.

"Then what is wrong?" he asked confused now as well with how she was suddenly acting. She had been nothing but happy but today he noted that her emotions had been all over the place.

"I'm scared" she said bluntly.

"Of the wedding?" he pressed her on for more answers, she shook her head.

"Then of what?" he continued to ask, she was leaving him very little to work with.

She could not tell him that she was truly afraid of her wedding night and all of the added extras of marriage it is a massive step in any woman's life.

He silence continued to ring through the corridor where the couple stood.

Arthur then put the pieces together in his mind.

Wedding night. He was no fool he knew what went on between men and women also.

He could see she was trembling. "Your afraid?" he simply asked she nodded.

She just nodded.

Another silent moment passed between them.

He knew that it hurt women first time, he could half understand why she would be nervous but he also felt a little twang of pain himself.

"Afraid of me hurting you?" he asked as timidly as a mouse she had never heard such sorrow fill his voice before.

"No, no Sire that is not what I meant, I know you would never hurt me on purpose." she whispered.

He felt a little relieved.

"Good" he spoke matching her volume.

He then realised how late it was getting and took her hand in his own. "Come it is night already, I will take you back to your chamber you will need to be well rested for tomorrow."

She gently pulled herself under his left arm and allowed him to lead her towards her room.

Once they were outside he opened the door for her with his spare hand.

"Goodnight Lyanna" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled at him as he pulled away only to find him smiling back. "Sleep well" he added.

"Thank you Arthur." She took the weight of the door from him and stepped slightly inside of the frame "Goodnight."

He just stood and watched as she closed it from the inside still smiling.

She made her way to her bed and flopped down onto it instantly. This was the last night she would be spending alone.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Arthur watched and just as the door clicked closed he turned for his own chambers.

He entered and realised how empty it seemed. He had never actually noticed before how large the room was for just one person.

He saw no reason for Lyanna not to like these chambers, they were large, enough room for at least 4 baths, private areas for dressing a table that sat 6 people round it for eating and socialising, a desk and a bed that surely had enough room for the both of them.

That would be the strangest part, sharing the bed.

He was used to coming in from hard days training and just diving onto it.

Now he would have to choose a side rather than sprawling out in the centre.

At least with Lyanna staying in there it might prevent Merlin from entering all hours of the night and morning like he had grown accustomed to doing with out warning now.

Especially after how he was today after seeing them just kissing the chance the poor servant seeing anything else would probably too much of a reaction for him to actually handle.

Arthur climbed into the left hand side of the bed and slept directly inline with that pillow, if he was only getting half of his own bed for the rest of his life he may as well stat now.

He let his arm slide under the sheets on the other side of the bed.

He noted how cold it was.

He smiled at how much could change in so little time.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a gentle sleep wondering at what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please let me know what you think? x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Firstly, thank you for reading this fan fiction and staying with it.**

**Sorry I have not updated in such a long time I have been mega busy with school, cadets and other stuff.**

**Sorry for all you die hard Arwen fans out there, I had to give Arthur a reason to clearly move on to Lyanna, and wrote it for the GoT who might not be as die hard Merlin as I know others are :)**

**So excited for this new series of Merlin, what is it 4 days from now? :P**

**I own nothing from either Merlin, or Game of Thrones. This story is just for fun.**

**I'm praying to the 7 for more series of Merlin after this one, and the speedy release of GoT series 2 on DVD :P**

**Thanks again please review.**

* * *

Arthur was already awake by the time Merlin burst through the doors.

"You're dressed?" he questioned.

"Yes well done Merlin, aren't you observant today." Arthur chided back witlessly while trying to grab the plate from the servant's hand.

Merlin moved across to the other side of the chambers to hang up a freshly pressed embroidered jacket and cloak.

He then went into a chest and dug out Arthur's ceremonial sword and started to unravel it from its scabbard.

Once Arthur had waffled down what little had been on his plate, (well what he actually thought was a small amount, but was rather a hearty meal) he quickly changed and used the top of one of his polished helmets as a mirror to try to sort out some fluffy stands of hair that he had slept on.

Today was not the first time that he had been at his own wedding ceremony, it's just he had never actually gone full through with one before.

They were stopped, interrupted or cancelled before hand.

He thought back to the princess Elena, and how close he had been with Gwen.

At least he never wanted to be with Elena, Gwen however was a totally different story, and she betrayed him. He remembered that night:

_Agraviane was looking down over him, lightly shaking his shoulders._

"_Sire please, come quick, It's Guinevere. You should see this Sire." His voice slightly panicked demanding urgency. _

_Arthur sprung out of bed thinking that Gwen was in trouble._

"_Sire she is betraying you!" Arthur spun to face his uncle, the words had hit him like a brick wall, totally unexpected._

"_You're lying!" Arthur snapped immediately not even having time to process his anger for these filthy accusations._

"_Sire why would I lie, she is in the council chambers with one of your knights."_

_Now Arthur had really lost it._

_He practically ran past his uncle, red with rage._

_They both remained silent while they walked to the council chambers; Arthur determined to prove Agraviane wrong. _

_Arthur would not; could not believe this._

_Gwen was so perfect, she would not do this to him surely._

_Especially not the night before their wedding._

_He arrived at the doors ready to turn and shout at his uncle for these vile lies only to find them true._

_It was indeed Gwen; he could hardly believe it with, Lancelot!_

_His most noble and favourite knight!_

_Gwen was entwined in the previously thought dead knight's arms._

_It was too much for Arthur._

_Watching her kissing him._

_He didn't waste a single moment grabbed his sword and charged at Lancelot roaring across the chamber._

_Lancelot threw Gwen to the side and prepared for his own sword to clash with the King's._

_Arthur forced all of his hatred for Lancelot at that moment into swinging the blade at him at all angles._

_They fought for what felt like hours but were actually only minutes._

_Gwen had flung herself between the two men to try to prevent them for killing one another._

_She was begging them to stop fighting._

_Everything after that happened so fast for Arthur, next thing he knew Gwen was stood in front of him in tears not even trying to deny what she had done, just apologising trying to win him back._

_He could not trust her anymore._

_He felt so hurt, so lost._

_He remembered asking her "What she was doing?" but it all started to make sense in his mind._

_She had always preferred the darker knight._

_When he first arrived in Camelot she was the one who helped Merlin pass him as a knight._

_It was Lancelot that was with her when she was kidnapped in the place of Morgana._

_He thought back to how he held her hand in the tunnel while she gave Lancelot a smile and him an apologetic look._

_Lancelot was the first thing she asked about the following day and how awkward travelling back to Camelot with her had been._

_Arthur thought back to Lancelot being knighted in the castle before they took back Camelot from Morgana and Morgause._

_He had kissed her and she didn't want the others to see, now he realised that she didn't want Lancelot to see. _

_He understood now why Gwen was extremely upset depressed and unresponsive for weeks after his alleged death._

_Lancelot loved her, and Gwen loved Lancelot. But Lancelot was too noble to take her away from Arthur, Gwen too settled to say anything so chose Arthur as an easy route._

_Arthur was so angry at her betrayal that every wrong he could put against her he did._

_Her being a servant with morals no higher than the tavern girls'._

_Her upbringing unworthy for a King. _

_Arthur knew he didn't mean these words, well not all of them however it didn't make him hurt any less._

_Maybe it was best she was gone._

_Arthur thought drifted to the present_

_. Lyanna was everything that his father had always encouraged him to look for in a woman._

_She had wealth, position, and influence in more than one Kingdom._

_His father would have approved of her immediately and defiantly welcomed her into the family._

_All of his life he had strived for Uther's love and acceptance, always wanting to follow in his father's footsteps but his heart had always gotten in the way._

_With Lyanna he could now follow his heart and also follow his duty to the kingdom both at the same time._

A hand was waving in front of his face.

"Oi, Clotpole, can you heard me?"

Arthur snapped out of his thought looking confused at Merlin who was stood holding out the cloak.

"Pre wedding nerves?" He asked laughing at Arthur's previous day dreaming state.

"I am the King of Camelot; I do not answer to you!" He retorted, snatching the cloak and stormed out of his chambers towards the great Hall.

It was time.

* * *

**Hey please drop me a quick review and let me know what you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a little filler chapter for you guys.**

**Wedding prep from Lyanna's POV well sort of :P**

**I own nothing! **

**OMG what did we all think of Arthur's bane last Saturday? :P**

**It was sooo good, only 2 days until part 2. **

**I hope you enjoy this very short snip, drop me a review please :)**

* * *

Lyanna woke once again to Sansa shaking her shoulders and giggling.

This could only mean one thing.

The wedding.

It was today that she would detach herself from her family and become a Pendragon, become a wife and a queen.

The thought of course saddened her but she was also slightly excited.

It is every daughter's duty to marry bonds of friendship into her father's lands, she knew this.

Nobody ever expected her to marry as well as she was doing.

A high Lord maybe, but never a king.

Why should she not be happy, Arthur understood her.

He liked her and she liked him.

She knew she would be happy with him.

Lyanna swung her legs over the sides of the bed and placed her bare feet gently down onto the smooth cold stone floor.

A bath had been drawn up for her, she swiftly jumped into it.

Sansa bought over a small tray with some soaps on it.

Lyanna recognised the smell as the same lavender ones they had bought only the other day while they had both been shopping for the wedding dress.

"Mother said she would be here soon, but I wanted to help you with everything, so came early." beamed Sansa still holding out the small silver tray.

"Thank you sister." replied Lyanna, starting to brush the Lavender into her fire like hair.

After she bathed the dress was brought before her.

It was stunning.

She quickly dressed in it, tying her damp hair up into a temporary bun.

It was white and floaty, hugging all of her curves perfectly.

Both shoulders exposed, but the sleeves were long.

The skirt material was fairly light and moved easily and as gracefully as she did.

It was trimmed with the occasional diamond along the modest neckline.

She twirled a few times in front of a floor length mirror before there was a knock at the door.

Lady Catlyn entered, and slightly ran to embrace her eldest daughter.

"You look beautiful Lyanna." She whispered

Sansa had moved across the room and was sat next to the window just watching her mother starting to play with Lyanna's long hair.

She brushed each curls with care and precision before twisting and pinning it up at the back.

Once it was all up Catlyn help it all up with a silver clasp.

"It's still slightly wet, but if it dries like this, the style may hold longer." She said pulling a thin box from out of Sansa hand.

She brought it close to Lyanna and opened it.

It contained three small items, each as intricate, delicate and beautiful as the next.

The first item was a necklace. A thin chain with a small wolf calved on a little flat piece of silver.

"So you never forget us." She whispered to Lyanna while fixing it around her neck.

The second was a small diamond pair of ear rings, nothing too fancy but perfect for a bride.

The third thing in the box was a diamond headband. Sansa took it gently from it's resting place in the box and passed it into her mother's hands which softly placed it down onto Lyanna's head.

"You are ready." She said turning Lyanna to face the mirror in front of herself.

"You believe so mother?" Lyanna asked slightly shaking, half with excitement half with fear

"Of course, you look perfect, now let us go an find your father."

Lyanna linked her arm into her mother's and they left the chambers and headed to wards the great hall with Sansa following not far behind.

It was time.

* * *

**Just a little filler to get the ball rolling for the wedding which should be the next chapter.**

** I just thought this little bit might seem better on it's own and as I had a free 20 mins I may as well write it and upload it in prep for my next chapter which will be much longer, fingers crossed.**

**Maybe a little review to give me some inspiration, or anything you lovely readers would like to see between Arthur and Lyanna.**

**Thank you. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people. I thought I would give you a cheeky update today in celebration for my best friend coming back down for the weekend from uni.**

**It's not a very long chapter but a bit longer than my previous one.**

**I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Also I still own nothing, though I'm working on it :P I'm also working n getting tickets for Cold Convention. Me and my friend Shannon want to meet Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival more than anything in the world :) we have a feeling the special guests may include the new Mordred and maybe even Merlin himself or possible Morgana. As you can tell I am very excited about this and had to write about it :P Lets just hope Shannon and I get tickets and the time off to go all the way down to London for it. We are very big fans :P eeeee :'D**

**Sorry about that little rant :P**

**Please read and review :) x**

* * *

Here she was, walking with her mother towards the great hall to her wedding.

Every young noble girl dreams of her wedding day but many loose their expectations once they see the man their father had agreed to marry them to.

For Lyanna this could not be more untrue.

Arthur was perfect, she really connected with him in a way she had been unable to do with any other.

He was smart funny, didn't stop her from having fun.

She really felt for him, he had been through so much loosing his mother so young, and constantly trying to get his father's approval on all that he did.

She knew there was more that she hadn't told him, but she would just have to wait.

Lyanna was sure that Arthur would tell her in time.

The young King was strong and proud; she understood that there would be many things that he would rather keep to himself than burden others with his personal problems.

Just outside the hall stood Lord Agraviane conversing with Lord Eddard.

Ned immediately fell silent at the sight of his eldest daughter and embraced her.

"You look beautiful My Lady." Commented Agraviane honestly, while offering his arm to Lady Catlyn to walk her inside before the wedding started.

Sansa quickly followed her mother after giving her sister a final smile for good luck leaving Ned and Lyanna alone.

"He is right Lyanna, you do look beautiful." He said softly pulling her back into his arms for another hug.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered, tears threatening to spill over from her bright eyes.

The wait to go into the hall for them seemed to span a lifetime.

She had never been so scared before.

Just as the two large wooden doors began to open Ned bent down and said softly in her ear. "Don't worry, everything will be perfect."

She smiled and held her head high and proud, she was a Stark, a wolf of the North, and this was her moment.

As she walked with her father everyone was dressed in their finest gowns and armour.

The closer they got to the front the more people she began to recognise more people.

Arthur's knights all stood together down the left hand side of the aisle, her own family on the right.

Her mother still stood with Agraviane but they had both moved to stand with Robb.

Merlin was stood with the knights he also seemed to have made an effort with his dress with a new brown jacket and some gold trimming added to the edge of his neckerchief.

Once they had reached the end Ned placed Lyanna's hands into Arthur's and patted the young king on the shoulder as he went to stand back down from the to join his family.

The couple stood before Geoffrey of Monmouth to be married.

The wedding went by fairly quickly; the couple's hands were tied together.

Everyone seemed happy during the ceremony; it all flew by without any complications.

Arthur and Lyanna kissed with such passion, a slight warmth came over everyone in the room.

But that was not all that was happening on this day, Lyanna still had to be crowned.

Arthur stood before his new wife and she knelt down on the steps.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Lyanna. Queen of Camelot." He announced as he placed the finely decorated crown onto her head.

She smiled up at him as he held out his hands to help her rise to stand at his side.

She turned and kissed him again, this time slowly and softly.

Everyone in the hall cheered the King and his new queen.

As the couple turned to face the congregation of people in the room, everyone fell silent, all eyes on Lyanna; their new queen.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Shouted Arthur from her right side, he was still holding her hand slightly in the air as if presenting her to his people.

"Long Live the Queen" the hall all repeated in chorus multiple times.

Lyanna took the opportunity to look upon her new subjects.

The knights all looked very proud at her, even Merlin who she thought didn't really like her all that much was grinning at her.

She knew at this moment that she had to do them proud; she would be the Queen they all expected her to be.

She caught a glimpse of her own family.

Her father looked so proud of her. Her mother was in a mix of tears of joy and also tears of sadness.

Robb was beaming up at her, while holding little Rickon in his arms.

Sansa was crying, while also trying to steal glances over at Sir Gwaine, Lyanna stepped herself from scoffing at her sister's behaviour.

Arya and Brandon had been moved away from each other and were now shouting along with the crowd from either side of Jon and Theon just behind the rest of the family.

Her father's Banner men stood behind them again, she didn't really pay much attention to them but it was the servants that stole her attention next.

All of the ones that she had befriended during her limited time in Camelot.

Every single one of them as jovial as the next.

This moment confirmed everything for Lyanna she was going to be very happy here.

She turned back to Arthur and kissed his for a third time in front of the kingdom, she didn't care she was just so happy.

And by the looks of it Arthur one hundred percent shared her exact emotions.

Now it was time for the celebrations to begin.

The great hall cleared pretty quickly everyone was headed to the banquet hall for the feast.

Only Arthur, Lyanna, the knights, Robb (who was still hold Rickon in his arms), Jon and Theon remained behind.

Arthur placed his arm around Lyanna's waist from behind as they all approached the couple.

Lyanna lent her back against the King's chest and placed the back of her head slightly into his shoulder.

"Congratulations Sire, My Queen." Said Sir Leon bowing slightly towards the couple.

The other knights following suit.

"This will take some getting used to" commented Lyanna causing the group to all laugh.

Robb piped up "You're telling me." He said while winking.

Lyanna smiled sweetly at him. "Admit it brother, you have always looked up to me."

Robb scowled at her.

Jon and Theon were in hysterics "its true Robb, she has always been in charge of you" said Jon.

Robb now went red in the face to match his scowl which now had everyone laughing at his expense.

"Alright, everyone calm down on this festive occasion, Robb, I am sure Lyanna was only jesting with you." Is what Arthur was trying to say while stifling his laughter.

He was very much like Robb in this aspect.

Very good at laughing at others, but not so great at being laughed at.

"Now gentlemen," Lyanna started. "I believe there is a feast starting without us."

They all calmed down at her words.

Arthur offered her his arm but she just grabbed his sleeve and tugged him out of the hall.

"Arthur's will be the one she orders around now by the looks of it, now me." Said Robb, watching Arthur being pulled out and round the corner.

All the men laughed, even little Rickon laughed, "She can be really bossy." The small boy informed the knights making them laugh more.

Then they all followed the royal couple out and towards the feast still smiling, this was a perfect day for rejoicing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please drop me a little review so I know what you are all thinking.**

**1 day until Arthur's bane part 2. I 'm soooo excited :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I have been away for so long but here is a late Christmas present.**

**What did we think of the new series of Merlin people. **

**Hands up if you cried *I cried***

**Well I hope you all had a great Christmas and thank you for staying with me after such a long period of time.**

**I love every review I get good or bad so please do let me know what you think :) x **

* * *

This feast was far grander than anything she had seen in her life.

Everyone rose and bowed directly at her and Arthur without a moment of hesitation.

The whole feasting hall was so jovial, all from lord to servant were wearing huge smiles; everyone was celebrating tonight.

Lyanna had stopped pulling Arthur at the entrance and was now directly at his side walking up towards the head table.

The others from the throne room sheepishly followed the royal couple and too their own designated places.

The tables were full of hot meats that had been hunted.

Fresh fruits and vegetables of all kinds.

Wonderful varieties of all sweets, cakes and desserts imaginable.

Lyanna ate and ate until she could eat no more.

It was wonderful.

She felt, happy and warm.

Especially warm.

She didn't think that she would miss the coldness of Winterfell.

Even in the hottest of summers snow showers were still probable and to be expected.

Arthur placed a hand on Lyanna's chin and delicately turned her head to face him.

"What are you doing?" she tried to ask but was silenced by Arthur giving her a playful shuuuush.

She quickly scowled at him when he had picked up a small napkin and began wiping her cheek with it.

"We can't have the new queen dancing with gravy on her face now can we?" he was now smugly grinning.

Lyanna tried to hold it in but ended up joining the King in his laugher.

He just always looked funny to her when he tried to joke or act smug.

He pushed out his chair and rose out of it, while offering her his hand to take. It was time for their first dance together as husband and wife. Also as King and Queen.

The music was slow and peaceful. She moved delicately and gracefully in Arthur's strong arms.

"I hope we can reign like this." He whispered into her ear as they swayed. The rest of the hall becoming a distant memory to the young couple.

"Like what?" she replied, slightly confused not quite catching his meaning.

"Like we dance." He said simply.

However Lyanna still wore the confused look on her face.

She was starting to think he may have drunk too much wine at the table but he feet stood against this hypothesis.

He was still dancing with such precision there was no way he was drunk.

"I mean look at the people. Were calm and they are happy. No war, no despair. I don't ever want to loose you Lyanna. You make me feel things I have never felt before. You are filling a hole in my chest I never even knew I had. I love you"

She ripped her eyes away from his sparkling ones and buried her head into his chest to hide her tears.

He felt her tighten his grip on her and he just held her silently until the end of the music.

Lyanna pulled herself from his chest "I Love you too Arthur." She replied before tried to step up onto the very tip of he toes to place a kiss on his lips. As soon as Arthur realised this was her goal he bent down slightly to make it easier for her.

Everyone was clapping them and suddenly the music changed into a merry jig.

She began to skip around Arthur while he clapped. More couples had begun to join them on the floor.

She spotted Robb dancing with a very pretty girl; while Theon was surrounded by young women at his table, both maids and nobles alike.

Lyanna had never understood the attraction women had for him.

She had assumed at Winterfell that the reason for his favour was that gossip of him had leaked from the whore house.

But surely he had not been in Camelot long enough for the same effect.

Lyanna didn't even know if Camelot had a whorehouse, not that she would wan to know.

Then she spotted one of the maids that works in her chambers. She had been so busy since arriving she had never had a chance to introduce herself.

She excused herself from Arthur and made her way over to the young serving girl.

Immediately the girl bowed and began to stutter. "Do you need anything, My Queen?" she asked timidly.

"No, no I came to see you" Lyanna smiled.

"Me? My Lady are you sure?" she asked still in denial that the Queen was talking to her.

"Oh yes, please tell me your name."

"Blanchefleur, My Lady" she smiled slightly bowing again as she spoke.

"That is a beautiful name Blanchefleur, please call me Lyanna."

"But your highness I can't! You are the Queen." The little blond was beginning to protest.

"And you Blanchefleur are my friend now." Lyanna saw the panic flood from the lonely girl's eyes.

"Truly?" she asked. "I have never had a friend before."

"Come," Lyanna encouraged "Sit with me and tell me of yourself"

Lyanna led her to the head table and offered her to sit in Arthur chair. The girl was extremely hesitant at first but finally agreed to sit down in hope that the King would not return to his place anytime soon.

"So please Blanchefleur, tell me how you came to be here in Camelot."

"Oh no my Lady, (Lyanna gave her a stern look) I mean Lyanna. I didn't come here I was born here. Camelot is my home, it always has been and I pray that it always shall be."

"Have you always been a maid?" Lyanna asked trying to get more information out of the quiet and extremely shy and timid girl.

"Yes, I was 14 when I came into service with the King's house hold. I never knew my mother she died when I was young. Father and I managed for many years but as soon as I was old enough to work I came to the castle for it. A year ago my father died and I could not keep up with the rent and tax on our house down in the lower town so I moved into the east wing of the castle in the servants quarters below the knights."

Lyanna grabbed Blanchefleur's hands into her own. "That is sad, I am sorry to bring back these memories on such a joyous day. I s there anything I can do to help you? Do you want your old house back?"

"Ohh no, no thank you. A young family live there now, they need it more than I do. Anyway I like the castle I don't feel as alone here. Also with no family I need the castle to keep my occupied and busy. I think that is why none of the maids like me. I don't have time for them. I don't even think the knights I work for know I exist."

She smiled slightly embarrassed at the pride that she took in her work.

"Knights you work for?" Lyanna asked curiously.

"Yes, Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival. I tend to their chambers, meals, their clothes, armour, weapons, horses and all other errands and tasks that they don't have time for themselves."

Lyanna's mouth flew open "How do they not know you exist Blanchefleur?"

"Well I keep my head down, don't talk and just do the jobs. I leave fresh clothes for them when I drop them food from the kitchens to wake up to. When they go to train I clean the chambers, change the sheets, scrub the floors, wash the previous day's clothes and mend them if I have to. They normally have lunch together on the training field. I leave them a hot meal in the evening for them to return to. While they eat I polish their armour that they have left in the armoury and I also sharpen the weapons if they need it. Then I have time to muck out the horses. I only have to tack them if they are going out on a mission but i normally get about an hours notice, so i can deal with their horses but also pack for them. I have never spoken to any of them before none of them no my name, but I don't mind that it allows me to focus on the task at hand."

Lyanna's mouth was still hanging open; she could not understand how one woman could do all of that for one man and Blanchefleur was working for four.

"Do you not hate the work?" Lyanna questioned.

Blanchefleur giggled, "No, it keeps me busy. I strive for excellence and the knights do keep me on my toes. Especially Sir Gwaine, his chambers are always the worst."

The two girls looked over to where Sir Gwaine was now dancing again with Lady Sansa. "Now that does not surprise me in the least." Lyanna laughed.

"Hey why don't you come and dance?" Lyanna suggested.

"Errrrrrm no, no I don't mind watching. You look lovely when you dance and besides I have no one to dance with."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Blanchefleur" Said Lyanna pulling the maid from the seat and dragging her over to where the knights were all sat.

Lyanna extended her hand to Sir Leon, "Sir? Will you dance with me tonight?"

"Of course my Lady, nobody could refuse the new Queen." He chuckled.

"Ohh no." Said Lyanna suddenly sad. "My new friend Lady Blanchefleur has no one to dance with. Sir Percival? Will you do the honours?"

The large knight looked unsure of himself for a slight moment then bowed to Blanchefleur, extending his hand. "My Lady?" he asked as she placed her small hands into his very large ones.

Lyanna winked at Blanchefleur as Percival started slowly spinning her across the dance floor.

The wink didn't go unnoticed by Sir Leon who gave her a questioning look.

"AHH Sir you see that young lady there with Sir Percival." He nodded. "Do you recognise her Leon?"

The knight looked again a bit more closely. "I know the face and thanks to you the name but not where from, why do you ask about servants My Lady."

"Because she is kind and honest, and the short time I have spoken to her I have learnt that she is as devoted to her work here in Camelot as much as Arthur himself. There are many more like her here, I'm sure. She deserves to be recognised. As do they all."

Leon looked at the truth in his Queen's eyes. She was like Arthur; she cared for all great and small.

That was his main concern when he learnt there was going to be a new queen. Most of Arthur's men were ex-commoners; Leon was scared that the new queen would reject these men. Men that he had came to respect for their devotion to Camelot, men he called friends, men he called Brothers.

Leon was happy for Arthur he had found the perfect queen, one everyone was happy to serve.

After the dance Lyanna bowed to the knight and thanked him for his company. She quickly returned to Arthur for the next dance but noticed that Blanchefleur remained in the arms of Sir Percival; she inwardly smiled for the girl.

The night was then full of more and more dances.

Lyanna danced with Arthur, Robb, Ned even had a sway or too with Bran and Rickon.

Finally the night started to draw to a close. She found herself in the arms of Arthur once again for the final dance.

It was slow like the first. Everyone was watching the couple once again they twisted and twirled in times with the music.

Finally there was silence before everyone started to say goodnight to each other. Lyanna ran into the arms of her mother as her family watched.

Arthur shook Robb's hand and bid him goodnight.

Ned nest took his daughter's embrace. "I love you father." She whispered to him.

"I love you too Anna" he took her hands and placed them into Arthur's.

"Take good care of her son" Arthur nodded to Lord Stark I will.

Arthur then hoisted his new wife off the ground and carried her gently to his chambers and locked the door behind them...

* * *

**What do you all think of Blanchefleur? I have plans for her :)**

**Please leave a review. You took the time out to read it so please, take a little bit of time to let me know what you think? **


	21. Chapter 21

**I felt inspired tonight hence another chapter for you lovely readers :)**

**I am glad for the positive response to Blanchefleur, I have great plans for her.**

**Please read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Sunlight poured through the blowing curtains and onto the bed.

An arm pulled itself around Lyanna's waist where she was lying.

Her eyes flew open.

It took a few moments for her to realise where she was.

Arthur's chambers looked different now in the daylight.

Then again she didn't really have much of a chance to look around the previous night.

She turned to face her slumbering husband, pulling the bed sheet up to cover herself as she did.

She ran the tips of her fingers across his jaw line.

He smiled slightly in his sleep; she retracted her hand not wanting to wake him up when he looked so peaceful.

Suddenly there was a load bang at the door.

"Merlin, go away!" Arthur mumbled into the pillows still not conscious.

Lyanna placed her bare feet down on the floor. She pulled the bed sheet with her to cover herself completely and made her way over silently to the large door.

She was met by the embarrassed face of Merlin.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but it's late... and I was wondering if the King had gone to training and had assumed he had with it being so quiet... I'm really sorry."

Merlin was blushing as Lyanna tried to hide herself behind the door.

"Merlin its fine" she didn't know what to say, becoming embarrassed herself.

"Well my Lady, have a nice day." said Merlin turning quickly on the spot ad heading off down the corridor away from the royal chambers.

Lyanna closed the door and lent behind it. She let her eyes travel to the bed and saw Arthur looking at something she couldn't quite see.

She walked a bit closer and saw that he was looking at a small patch of blood on the sheet covering the mattress right in the centre of the bed.

"I'm sorry" Lyanna began starting to get flustered. Now she really was lost for words.

Arthur hopped of the bed and embraced her. He lulled her so a sense of security in his arms.

"It's okay love. I know it happens. And anyway a bit of blood is nothing when you have been on a battlefield like I have."

She cried into his bare shoulder he had slid some trousers on and she was still wrapped in the bed sheet, her red hair flowing freely around her shoulders.

She looked at the small patch and I realised she was no longer a child.

She was now truly a woman and felt ready to be a Queen now she had her beloved King at her side.

She and Arthur got ready for the day ahead. They had both decided to skip breakfast as it was almost lunch anyway.

Arthur pulled her into a quick hug and passionately kissed her before they reached the courtyard Arthur was heading off to the training ground while Lyanna was heading off into the town to get a sense of the people there.

Once Lyanna had said her goodbye she came out the main doors of the castle and down into the courtyard which was thriving with life.

Servants running back and forth, messengers running errands and soldiers patrolling.

All of them took the time to stop and bow to their new Queen.

She entered the town marketplace and the people were treating her with the same respect.

Lyanna waved at the women who she recognised from the dressmakers that had made her beautiful wedding gown.

She walked around many stores buying many trinkets like soaps, beads and small pieces of cloth that she could use in many inventive ways.

She saw a small apothecary shop and decided to go in to see if they had any sweet perfumes or room incense for her chambers.

As she walked in she felt a slight pain in her stomach and realised that the muscles in her thighs were sore.

"That will be pain from last night." Said a little old lady coming down the stairs into the main area of the shop.

Lyanna was a bit taken back by the woman and how blunt she was. Also she was the first one in the whole city to not address her properly.

"Excuse me?" Said Lyanna hoping that she had misheard the woman, or the old lady had mistaken the Queen.

"You heard me your majesty. Now do you want something to help it or not?" the old woman said simply without a tome of expression or interest in her voice.

Before Lyanna could reply the woman continued.

"I don't waste time beating around the bush with my patients. If i can help them, then I do. If I can't then i don't become too attached if they die. Now My Queen, drink this and it will bring you some relief from the pain and not harm you in anyway."

The lady had push a small glass vile into the Queen's hand before turning and leaving up the staircase that she had just came from.

What a strange woman, Lyanna thought looking at the little bottle not sure on whether to take it or not.

The pain stung her again and she quickly downed the whole thing without a moment's hesitation.

She felt bad that the woman had not asked for any money and so many people had already given Lyanna lots of gifts for becoming their new Queen that she placed a few silver coins down on the counter with the empty vile, turned and left the shop.

Once she was out into the fresh air she felt so much better.

She decided to head back to the castle to see if Arthur was there training with his knights.

Just before she turned the final corner to the fields she bumped into Lord Agraviane.

"I'm sorry my Lady" he apologised once he recognised who it was that had obstructed his path.

She looked at Arthur's uncle with such concern. He didn't look well at all.

"Are you okay My Lord, do you wish for me to send for a physician?"

"No thank you my lady" he insistently rejected. He didn't look her in the face.

Lyanna thought something was wrong with the poor man. As soon as she he excused himself from her presence she suddenly decided to follow him, as she knew something was wrong.

* * *

**I am hoping I didn't cross a line with this chapter. I thought it was best to keep it short and sweet.**

**The rude old woman will return, but why? Mwahaha :P**

**anyway please review people x**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just wanted to say thank you everyone for reading and especially a massive thank you if have previously reviewed any of my chapters :) **

**I hope you like the story, sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppy, I am so tired.**

**right read away and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

She stayed a good way behind the tall dark haired man.

Lyanna was becoming more and more interested the further he went away from the citadel and into the lower part of the town.

They were entering whole new area that was becoming less and less busy. Lyanna quickly stopped and bought a young woman's cloak from her as not to be recognised the bright colours of her royal gown were sure to attract Lord Agraviane's attention if he happened to glance backwards.

She wrapped herself up in the rough brown material and pulled the hood right up over her head so nobody could see her face.

It got to a point where she was almost running to keep up with him.

He was acting very bizarre; she was desperate to know what it was that was so important that he would go with such haste while looking ill.

She kept her eyes focused on him weaving in and out of the town folk she completely forgot to look at where her own feet were landing.

She saw him turn a very sharp hidden corner next to the city wall and he was gone from her sight; she did jog to race to see if she could catch of glimpse of his direction but as she turned the same corner she did. BAM! She had run into a person once again this morning and had ended up on the floor.

She looked up at the hand that was offering to help her up. It was Theon Greyjoy's.

He started to shout at her for not looking where she was going. Immediately Lyanna released his hand and got up from her own efforts and swiftly removed her hood.

Theon's face quickly changed. "Lyanna?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry what are you doing down here?"

She scowled up at him "I could ask you the same question Theon?" she squared up to him, her eyes demanding an answer.

His eyes flashed over to a building, she had failed to notice, to her right with not very well covered up woman walking around outside man either talking or under the arms of men.

He looked back at the queen searching for words but smiled sheepishly instead.

Lyanna held up her hand "I can guess Theon" she said presuming that he had spent the night in the whore house.

She then thought about the area once again. Why would Lord Agraviane, Arthur's right hand man be doing sneaking around here the afternoon after the King's wedding?

Would he not bee needed in the castle?

It was strange. She made a quick mental note and turned her thoughts back to Theon who was now looking at her expectantly for why she was here.

"I am the Queen of Camelot, I do not have to answer to you." She said huffing.

Theon just laughed before she did herself. "Come on then your Grace, I'll escort you back to the castle." He said sarcastically.

"Ohh how lucky I am, to be spending time with the Young Greyjoy when he could be getting to know the women of Camelot." She teased taking his arm allowing him to guide her back through the town in the direction she had just come from.

They journey was mainly filled with the pair insulting each other; it was the way they had generally grown up. She and Robb had always picked on Theon and Jon as long as she could remember.

She still loved them both though as she loved all of her brothers. Even though Theon was taken in and Jon was a bastard. That never mattered to Lyanna.

However she did hold Robb in her favour, everyone knew it. He was her best friend, the most protective of her, the most upset when he found out she was leaving Winterfell.

"So..." Theon piped up "How was last night?" he asked suggestively.

She glared at him. If it was anyone who had of asked she would have been embarrassed but with Theon she pulled her arm from his and held it threateningly toward him.

"Shut you mouth Greyjoy, or I'll shut it for you." She said sternly.

"Ohh grumpy are we? Was he not that good?" he teased as he received a chain of smacks round the back of the head from the Queen. The town people just stood looking quite shocked at the behaviour of the two nobles.

"Okay, okay" he protested "I'll shut up now" he surrendered, placing both hands on his head still laughing.

They continued up back through the courtyard and down into the training grounds where Arthur and his knights were training again with Robb and Jon.

Arthur spotted Lyanna with Theon and ran over to them.

Lyanna quickly jumped up excitedly to kiss him. He smiled and slightly picked her up from the ground.

Theon rolled his eyes and made his way over to Jon who had been sparring with Sir Percival leaving the new couple to it.

Robb was stood with Sir Leon and had almost beaten him before the distraction.

Merlin came over with a sword for Theon if he wished to join in, as Gwaine was now without a partner.

Arthur turned to the knights still holding onto Lyanna and cleared his throat.

"I have had an idea." All the faced looked at the young King waiting for him to continue. "I have decided that I will hold a tournament here in Camelot in celebration of my wedding to this beautiful young woman." He squeezed her hand slightly. "I will invite the King and High Lords of Westeros to come and compete."

Lyanna smiled at Robb, glad at the knowledge that his stay will now be expanded, he grinned back.

"I've never been in a tournament before." Declared Robb.

"Really?" Questioned Leon, he had expected the young Lord to of been in many.

Gwaine turned around to Leon, "It will be ours too Leon," he said pointing to himself, Percival and Elyan too "don't be so surprised Mr Born into noble family been competing for years" everyone laughed and Leon went red.

"Well then" said Arthur, happy from the positive responses from his men and Lyanna's company. "That is it settles it, I'll be sending Ravens out to Westeros with the new dawn. Now lets all go to dinner."

The men all headed off to the armoury to change out of their chainmail.

Arthur placed a light kiss on Lyanna's head, and let go of her hands and followed the his men leaving Lyanna and Merlin alone to walk to the castle.

"What do you think of the tournament Merlin?" she asked.

"A load of sweaty men knocking the seven bells out of each other and I have more of Arthur's armour to take care of as well as his horses, what is there not to look forward to?" He looked sad but then smiled.

She grinned back. "Come on, it will be fun."

"For you yes, your not the one doing the cleaning." He replied as they walked.

"Merlin?" she asked thinking back over her day "You know Lord Agraviane?"

Merlin's eyes flashed directly into hers. He too knew that Agraviane was working with Morgana; he just didn't know how to tell Arthur.

"Well do you think he has been Ill recently? He has been acting very strange, I was wondering if Arthur had said anything to you."

Merlin shook hid head, glad that she was noticing him; he thought maybe if it was her who told Arthur about his uncle's betrayal he may believe it.

Merlin shook his head silently.

"Well if you see anything Merlin, let me know, okay?" she smiled as she turned smiling and headed off into the castle to get changed for dinner.

Merlin watched her go.

He really liked his new queen even after the short time he had known her.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, this is just a little filler chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you if you have left me a review or are following or have faved this story :)**

**please let me know what you think as I want to involve the knights a little but too.**

**Don't worry I have plans for Arthur and Lyanna**

* * *

The knights all sped off to there chambers in different directions to change into something suitable to wear for dinner.

Gwaine was complaining ab0out how hungry he was, teasing Elyan that his horse would make a fine meal for him and his fellows.

Leon was walking back with Percival. Leon was talking about how Percival may improve the speed he could swing his sword as he was a fair bit slower than the other due to the increase of strength he put behind his blows.

Percival was in a world of his own. He had not been concentrating recently.

His thoughts were everywhere.

He thought of the family he had lost in his village. The many months he spent with Lancelot as a sell sword. He missed Lancelot. He was staring at Leon just watching his mouth move, not really taking anything that his fellow knight was saying.

Percival started to compare himself to Arthur; he too had lost so much. His mother, father, his sister, his best knight and of course Guinevere.

But even though he had lost all of that he was happy. He had found Lyanna.

Jealousy was something that had never affected Percival, but something inside him was starting to stir.

Of course he still loved Arthur, he was his king, his brother and he would follow him anywhere that was asked of him.

He just didn't want to be alone.

Arthur had a wife, it had changed him.

All of the knights had seen their king's heart broken when Gwen and Lancelot both betrayed his trust.

They watched him fall to pieces and weaken in front of them.

Then suddenly this young, beautiful, kind woman came along and made him better.

He saw the benefits of love through Arthur and Lyanna and it made Percival feel very much alone in the world.

"Percival? Did you hear me...?" He was met with Leon's inquisitive eyes piercing into him as he snapped back into reality.

"What? Yes? No..." He responded.

Leon laughed at Percival's confusion. "I take it you didn't hear me then," he asked. Stopping at the door of his own chambers.

"Errrrrrm, no." Percival admitted "Forgive me, I am tired. I shall splash my face with some cold water to be awake for dinner." He laughed.

"Well training was hard today, were all working harder with the increase of feasts recently." Leon said while starting to push his door open.

"YEAH LEON! YOUR GETTING A BELLY ON YOU!" called Gwaine who had been clearly listening into the conversation. Leon scowled and others all laughed.

"Yes! You will want to get that sorted before the tournament Leon." Interjected Elyan still laughing as he disappeared into his room.

Leon turned red and slammed the door behind him.

As Percival turned he realised that Gwaine too and gone, leaving him alone in the corridor.

He made his way to his own door, as he pushed he heard a quiet melody being hummed.

He popped his head round the door to see the source of the music.

There was a faint smell of lavender as he silently entered. The small shape on that was scrubbing the floor had not noticed the knight enter until he softly closed the door behind him.

She sprung to her feet and turned in a slight distress she had not been expecting anyone for at least an hour.

Percival instantly recognised the woman the moment she turned and the light from the half open curtains fell upon her face.

It was Blanchefleur.

The girl Percival didn't let out of his sight throughout the whole of Arthur's wedding.

She was flustered. "Sorry Sir, I didn't expect you so soon. I'll come back later." She picked up the bucket of water and kept her head down as she tried to move past him.

He put an arm out to stop her and lightly took hold of her shoulder.

She stopped but still kept her head down. "Blanchefleur, its okay." He said in a quiet voice barely audible.

She looked up shocked that the large knight had remembered her name.

She thought that after the wedding everything would have gone back to the way it was. Her never seeing the knights and she would be forgotten, but he had remembered her.

"But Sir, please I am very busy, I have a lot of work to attend to today and I am already behind." She smiled slightly and bowed.

He released his grip on her allowing her to turn and exist. As she did he was overwhelmed again by the same scent of lavender. It was her.

He shook his head. What a quiet woman he though as he watched the door for a moment that she had just left.

She shook his head and continued to the wardrobe to change.

He had a dinner to attend.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :) **

**ps. Sorry for this chapter being short, I didn't have that much time. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for being slack and away I have just not had time.**

**I will be slow.**

**However I have not given up.**

**I have plans for this story :) **

**Thank you everyone who has read this story. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added it to their favourites it or put it on their alert list. It means an awful lot to me.**

* * *

Morgana sat whispering viciously into her cauldron her eyes remaining a stunning gold as she did so.

The door of her shabby hut flew open with great force. She didn't even flinch from her trance.

It was Agraviane he was sweating and looking flustered.

Panting he strode towards the witch and took a knee. She was still casting her spell oblivious to her recent company.

Agraviane knelt next to her for what seem like hours until the temptation to take her hand into his own became too much for him.

He lifted his hand from when it had been previously resting on his knee and raised it to her's.

The moment of contact burnt his fingertips without any warning; he pulled his arm away in a swift retreat from her hand.

Morgana's head swept round to where he was genuflecting next to her, her eyes returned to their normal state.

Not saying a word she slapped him around the face. He gasped not expecting the fast impact on his left cheek.

The muscles in his thighs gave out and slumped onto the floor landing hard on his back side.

She gave a grunt of frustration.

"What do you want, don't you see that I am busy?" she questioned angrily.

He searched for words, struggling to find them as Morgana became more impatient.

"My, My Lady. It's Arthur..."

Her eyes glinted with slight interest.

"He was married to the Lady Lyanna, just yesterday. Your... your plan is in progress."

She raised the right hand side of her mouth into an unpleasant smirking smile.

"Ahhh so you came to tell me Arthur has bedded his whore. The bitch as of now could fall pregnant. This is excellent Agraviane. We just need to make sure that she does. Arthur will fall even more in love with her if she swiftly provides him with an heir."

Agraviane looked confused. "How can you ensure that she will become with child My Lady?"

The smirk returned to her face. "I am a priestess of the Old Religion. My magic can make the world the way I want it to be. I can control people as if they were my dolls."

She stood and picked us a ladle from the side of her cauldron and submerged the spoon end into the dark liquid. And placed the content into a small glass vile.

Morgana's eyes flashed gold and black lumpy sludge that was within the glass turned to a transparent pink and she sealed the top with a cork and dunked the edge in hot wax to seal it.

She then handed it to Agraviane as she spoke. "Now all you have to do as a trusted member of the court is to slip this into the girls' food of drink."

He took it the sweet smell emerging for a drop that was sliding down the edge of it onto his finger and was running across his fingernail.

"And what exactly will this do to her?" he asked. Attempting to hide his guilt from her.

She gently laughed mocking his concern for Arthur Queen. "Don't worry My Lord. This does not kill her. Nor will it actually affect her is anyway. All it does is ensure that the next time my brother spills his filthy seed into this hag of his. She will defiantly fall pregnant. It's just insurance for us so our plan shall take place sooner rather than later. What point would there be in waiting when I have the means to ensure it My Lord. Now go!" she commanded he last words.

He got up and slipped the potion just inside the pocket next to his heart of his black jacket.

He thought slipping the potion to Lyanna would be easy.

Watching the expression of joy on his nephew's face in a couple of months when he finds out the news that he is going to be a father would be easy.

Watching the entire Kingdom celebrate and rejoice would be easy.

Killing the child would be hard.

He hated how it had to be this way.

Uther killed his sister.

Arthur was Uther's son.

He deserved this didn't he?

His mind told him yes but his heart told him no.

But this was not on his command.

It was Morgana's...

So he would obey, he just wished that it didn't have to be this way. That Morgana had never found out the truth about her claim to Camelot's thrones.

Agraviane didn't know exactly what Morgana had planned for Lyanna over the upcoming months whether she would wait until after the birth or strike during her pregnancy.

Either way he was loyal to Morgana. He would be loyal to her!

He shrugged off his guilt, mounted his horse and headed back to Camelot.

* * *

**Please review 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another short chapter :)**

**Follow me on Twitter: morrowbear**

**:) **

* * *

Lyanna saw all the knights headed back into the castle to prepare for dinner all shutting their chamber doors behind them she smiled at them.

As she turned to walk away one of the doors reopened and a small figure emerged.

Lyanna immediately recognised the small girl. It was Blanchefleur.

"Hey," Lyanna called and the little blond bowed while carrying many bed sheets that towered up so were just level with her eye line.

"My Queen" she spoke timidly.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Lyanna?" Blond shyly smiled and Lyanna continued to speak. "So I see that you were just in Sir Percival's room and he was there?"

Blanchefleur became red and flustered. "We didn't... don't... please... nothing happened... I swear."

"Calm down Blanchefleur. I didn't accuse you of anything inappropriate. I just though he may have spoken to you seeing as he didn't let you out of his arms during the feast after my wedding."

She calmed down and returned to her soft quiet tone. "He asked me to stay, but I told him I was busy."

The queen looked at her questioningly and took the bed sheets from the maid. "Well now you are not. Go back in there and talk to him Blanchefleur."

"I would not know what to say." She protested "And it's not right you carrying the laundry of the knights."

"Look I will be fine. Just speak to him. I know he likes you and I know you like him. You are both quiet and shy people. At least give each other a chance." And with that Lyanna gave the little blond a nudge towards Percival's door and turned with all the sheets and disappeared down the corridor.

The little maid was hesitant at first but finally plucked up the courage and gave the large wooden door 3 timid knocks.

Seconds later there stood the knight naked from the waist upwards his muscular chest on show to her.

"Blanchefleur... If I had known it was you. I'd have put my shirt on." He said opening the door slightly wider inviting her in.

She stepped past him shyly and smiled up at him. "I wanted to say thank you."

"What for?" he asked striding towards her pulling a clean shirt over his head and pushing his chamber door closed.

"For... For dancing with me. At the King's wedding." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me Blanchefleur."

She smiled at him this time actually looking into his eyes.

He continued speaking. "I was wondering if you were free one morning perhaps we could go to breakfast together? A chance to get to know each other properly?"

She nodded her shy smile breaking into a vibrant grin. "Yes... yes, I'd like that. Thank you Sir."

"Please call me Percival..." he trailed off his words.

He bent slightly and took her hand into his own and placed a light kiss upon the back of it. "Until the next time we meet."

He led her to the door and opened it for her. "Until the next time we meet." She repeated softly

* * *

** Please review**

**and thanks for reading :)**

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry it's been a while it is my exam season so sorry if I am being slow.**

**I hope you are all still enjoying this.**

**Thank you for still reading and especially thank you if you are reviewing to.**

**Follow me on twitter: morrowbear**

* * *

Lyanna walked gracefully holding the large bundle of washing that she had just demanded of Blanchefleur.

She didn't quite know what to do with it. So far maids had assisted her with everything.

She made the assumption that the laundry rooms would be down near the kitchens on the servant's wing of the castle.

There were people everywhere.

Servants were all running around clearing everything from the wedding festivities and starting the preparation for the tournament that which was soon to be commencing.

All bowing as they passed her and making the polite comment "My Queen." As she floated down the rammed corridor all flashing odd glances at the clothes she was carrying.

Once in the kitchen she asked a rather large lady where to place them. She was directed back out of the door from which she had just entered the rather large kitchen and then to take the first door on her left and to just place them on the floor.

She did as she was told but as she exited she heard a large bang from further along the servant's wing.

Now with her hands free she began to easily race towards the source of the disruption.

A candle stand had been knocked off the table but no one was in sight.

"Hello?" she called but only found herself to be alone.

As she bent down to pick up the candle frame she noticed a slight movement from the full length curtain which was closed.

At first she thought it was her imagination but after staring for a few seconds longer she was certain something or someone was behind its folds.

She pulled the candle stick up to both defend herself and threaten those who would hide from her.

Slowly she lowered her left hand towards the fabric.

Her breathing changed it became slower and louder.

She ripped the certain and replaced her left hand back up to the candle stick in case whatever it was decided to attack her.

Instantly she realised it was not a threat at all just a terrified child dressed in baggy scruffy looking clothes with two small bare feet.

He could not have been more than 8 but not younger than about 5 or 6.

He was hugging a small amount of fresh bread pulling it in tightly to his chest as if trying to hide it.

He started to cry as he stammered.

"I'm... I'm... I... am really, really sorry My Lady." Tears were swelling in his large eyes. "I know it's wrong to steal bread but. I am so, so hungry." At this he thrust the bread out towards Lyanna offering it back. "Please don't tell the king, Oh please. I am really sorry."

"It's okay, please calm down." She tried to soothe the child.

"You know stealing is wrong yes?" she questioned the boy. He nodded back to her.

"And you promise that you will never do it again." She looked down at him.

"I swear it" he kept repeating holding the bread in one hand and making cross signals with his other just over his heart.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him curious if he genuinely did or not.

His face pulled a look of deep thought for a moment before his reply of "A noble Lady" had left his lips.

She smiled at him. "And do you know what type of noble lady I am?" she pressed further as the boy started to move towards her.

"A princess, I think you are pretty enough to be one."

Lyanna laughed unexpectedly aloud in a pleasant manner and the boy joined in.

"No, no I am the Queen." Lyanna replied.

The boy's face turned to confusion once more. "But, but aren't you too young to be a Queen?" The boy flushed pink at his own question.

"Well Camelot had a young King its only right he has a young Queen. Don't you agree?"

The little boy nodded shyly. "My name is John." He said bluntly.

"Well John, It's nice to meet you." She shook his tiny little hand and continued. "Now how about I walk you home and you can eat that bread on the way? How does that sound."

His little eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously before pulling her off towards where he was living.

As they left the castle together Lyanna got a few strange looks from people but she didn't care she was enjoying the boy's company and he was explaining to her all of his dreams to one day become a knight and serve the king.

She encouraged him and told him about how her little brother Brandon wanted to be a knight too. When they passed the market place Lyanna had the sudden urge to stop and buy the child a small pair of shoes.

He thanked her and started dancing round her feet.

When they finally arrived it was not what Lyanna expected. There were many poor children running around outside an old run down cottage and an old woman mending a tattered old blanket sitting out with them.

She then realised John was an orphan living in a poor run down orphanage.

_No wonder he stole the bread. _She thought to herself.

She turned to him and knelt down to his level. "Now John, please if you ever need anything please come and find me. Don't just take okay?"

He nodded and thanked her once again and skipped off to join the other boys and girls.

She waved one last time before turning herself and headed back towards the castle once more.

During her entrance to the courtyard she encountered Sir Leon once more who had just came off duty from the King's side in a meeting.

He bowed and greeted her formally "My Queen." She stated

"Sir Leon, I trust you are well?" she enquired. And he nodded.

She liked Sir Leon, very loyal, very quickly. She trusted him to be of great assistance when her family were going to be leaving.

She was putting all of her hopes in Arthur and his most trusted friends to look after her and she knew she could depend of Sir Leon.

He offered her his arm and escorted her to the main hall where another formal dinner was about to take place.

Once in the hall she took her place at Arthur's side and just before she sat down she placed an unexpected kiss on his cheek.

When she looked around many were pulling adoring faces at the new couple but then she spotted Sir Gwaine sitting with Robb, Jon and Theon and all three were pulling mock kissing faces at her.

She gave them a sharp warning glance and they all stopped immediately.

_Being queen has some perks. _She thought to herself.

Dinner went as it normally apart from on the final course Lord Agraviane stood up and made a toast towards the king and queen however just before he did so he presented them both with fresh goblets to drink their toast from.

She noticed from the side of the room Merlin's eyes were burning holes into Agraviane.

She paused for a moment but when the hall echoed to "The King and Queen" Arthur drained his cup and Lyanna had no choice but to do the same.

The hall cheered and she could not figure out the small smirk on Lord Agraviane's face but she thanked him none the less remembering that in public she must remember her formal cortices.

Then Arthur thanked him too before standing up and addressing the room.

"My good Lords and Ladies it has been decided in council that a few promotions are in order."

A look of wonderment and interest spread across the hall but the King continued.

"In light of recent events I call these men to kneel before me: Sir Leon of Camelot, Sir Gwaine of Camelot, and Sir Percival of Camelot, Sir Elyan of Camelot and Lord Robb of Winterfell."

Everyone was not surprised at the mention of the knights but where highly curious at the mention of Robb's name. Especially Lyanna.

Lady Stark just looked relieved that Jon's and Theon's names were not spoken but Lord Eddard looked insanely proud of his son.

The men were now lined up kneeling before the King.

"Now in recognition of your great skills and devotion to the new queen I promote you: Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Robb to the queen's private guard and will be her's of the occasion arrives. You are all my brothers I also wish you to be the same to my wife. And Robb you will always have a place here should ever you need it."

All four rose and bowed to the queen and nodded thanks to the king.

Sir Leon remained on one knee. "And Sir Leon as my most Loyal of all knights I give you the title of Lord Commander of the Queen's Guard." Everyone clapped and Leon bowed to the king and bowed again to the Queen and offered his hand to her and placed it in Arthur's and Sir Leon shouted "Long Live the Queen!" to which everyone including Arthur repeated with full heart meaning behind the statement.

Lyanna smiled at Arthur and thanked him for doing that for her.

Eventually the crowds in the hall really died down and people stared to make their way out of the hall including the Royal couple who were watched leaving together happily in the direction of their chambers.

They didn't notice the shadowy figure of Agraviane stood in the distant darkness holding a raven in one hand and a piece of scroll and a pen in the other hand.

He quickly scribbled a few words down onto the paper.

_**It is done**_

Before attaching it to the bird's foot and sending the feathery beast out of the window and flying out into the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**I like to know if I am doing good or bad.**

**Or ways to improve, everything is welcome :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the slow updates.**

**I am working on it.**

**I should really free up later next month and then I can write for as long as I want.**

**Thank you for staying with the story. Just a little chapter.**

* * *

A few days had passed and Lyanna found herself sat on the edge of the training fields with Merlin watching her Husband and her Queen's guard all sparing with one another.

She had grown rather fond of Merlin. He was always around so she felt like she should make the effort with him and over time he had gladly accepted her friendship.

She guessed that he was only being protective of Arthur to not quite trust her.

Understandable really, a stranger comes into your home and spends more time with your best friend than you do.

I mean there was no denying to her that Merlin was Arthur's best friend.

It was obvious to anyone who had to spend more that 5 minutes with the pair, no matter how much Arthur denied it, he loved Merlin.

So there she sat with the Man servant discussing how the knight's new position in the Queen's Guard may encourage their enthusiasm on the tournament field which was coming up.

Especially with their new Queen actually watching their performance.

But today it was Percival who had caught her eye.

He seemed a lot happier recently and more egger to talk in the group conversation and his confidence around the palace had not gone unnoticed by Merlin either.

"Something has changed about him?" Merlin half questioned and half commented.

Lyanna cocked her eyebrows up at the servant and flashed he eyes towards the sleeveless knight.

"Yeah, I guess there is." She smirked back at him.

"Do you know something My Lady?" he was rather intrigued Merlin was never out of the gossip circle between Arthur and Guias the boy seemed to find out everything.

"Perhaps" she replied a grin still plastered all over her face.

There was a moment of silence where Merlin's eyes pierced into her own almost begging her to spill out what she knew to him.

"Alright, but you can't tell Arthur and the knights, especially not Gwaine."

"Why? "Especially not Gwaine", Merlin joked only to receive a stern look from Lyanna which he just laughed off, she laughed to she found it just as hard as Arthur did to try and be angry with the loveable manservant.

"You know why not Gwaine. Anyway. I think Sir Percival may be falling in love."

This took Merlin by surprise and he coughed on the air he was breathing in.

His loud choking sounds caused a few of the closer knights to turn to face him but he held up a hand to signal that he was fine and he re-caught his breath.

"In love? With who?"

The Queen smirked "With Blanchefleur." She stated smugly.

Merlin looked confused. "The servant girl? But she is so quiet?" Merlin questioned as if not understanding as to how a match would come about.

"Well so is he. Merlin do you oppose the match?"

"No, no, no. Of course not." He replied slightly panicked at the question.

"Well then, let them enjoy it while they are young." She smiled.

"Of course. My Lady may I ask you a question?" Merlin's eyes suddenly serious.

"Have I ever denied you of that request Merlin, ask away." She invited his question in curious as to what he could possibly want to know from her.

"Do you believe in arranged marriages?"

Lyanna's head snapped to look at Merlin, thinking solidly about her answer.

"I believe in my father's judgement. I believe that he shall never marry one of his children to a monster. Arthur is a good man and had we met under different circumstances I do not know if our relationship would have been the same."

Merlin nodded but thoughts of Arthur and Gwen flooded his head.

Gwen was innocent, but Arthur could never know. He loved his new Queen and was loyal but he missed his old friend.

Lyanna continued. "I believe that I will love Arthur for the rest of my life and will do all I can to try to be the Queen he and Camelot Deserves."

Merlin nodded "Of course My Lady. This is your home now."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Merlin. Now if you would excuse me, I am feeling rather tired. I shall retire to my chambers to rest before dinner goodbye."

She stood up from the long, thin wooden bench and headed back towards the castle.

_Yes. _Merlin thought. _A very fine Queen._

* * *

**Please review if you are liking this story I do have plans for it. :)**

**Just a little short chapter to show the development of Lyanna and Merlin's friendship.**

**It's important they like each other for my plot to thicken with Morgana later on! **

**Please, please, please review. I will love you all forever.:)**

**Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. **

**Not too sure on this chapter please let me know what you think.**

**I'm also on Twitter: morrowbear (If you wish to follow)**

**Please read and review**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the letter about the tournament had been sent out to Westeros.

As expected by Eddard, King Robert had swiftly accepted to join the festivities that were to be held in Camelot though not actually competing himself.

Lyanna was enjoying Camelot more and more with each passing day. The bonds of friendship she had made in such a short space of time set the impression to all that she was going to be a wonderful queen.

Arthur sat up on the side of the bed and looked over at the still form of the sleeping Lyanna just meters from him. Her vibrant red hair still slightly ruffled from where he had been running his hands through it in a night of passion that they had shared the previous evening.

He bent down and placed a light kiss on her temple; he noticed a faint smile flash across her face briefly before she muttered something that he didn't quite her properly and she rolled onto her other side under the bed sheet.

He looked around and picked up his set of keys.

He had added the small carved Direwolf that she had given him to the main ring as a sort of charm so that he could keep a small part of his new wife with him wherever he decided to go.

He stood up and quickly slipped on a pair or britches to cover his modesty. Even though it was just Lyanna in the room at the moment Merlin had an annoying habit of barging in at the wrong time without knocking.

Thinking about that he quickly pulled the curtains of the four poster bed closed around his queen. Even though she was covered by the sheet it still didn't leave much to the imagination and he certainly didn't want Merlin to see that, Lyanna was his queen and her perfect body belonged to him and nobody else.

As he pulled on a shirt the inevitable happened. As he predicted the chamber door opened and in flew the manservant holding a large tray of food "You are up?" He beamed.

Arthur responded to him by a stern look and brought his fingers to him lips signalling for Merlin to be quiet.

The king snatched the tray and placed it down onto the large wooden table and pulled Merlin out of the room and into the brightly lit corridor.

"Merlin. Would you like to explain to me why you just can't get the hang of something very simple called knocking?"

The manservant retorted with a sheepish smile before changing the subject. "Guias sent me with a message for the queen."

Arthur's eyebrows rose as is expecting an explanation. "And what message would that be Merlin?"

"Just that he wishes to see her at her earliest convenience." There was a long pause where a stern look of confusion plashed over Arthur's face.

"Why" he demanded rather than questioned.

"I am not sure, but don't worry Sire all is well I believe."

Relief ran through Arthur "I shall tell her, now go Merlin I want all of my Armour polished for today when King Robert arrives. So you had better do a good job or I shall personally pull you through the streets, lock you into the stocks and throw fruit at you myself."

Merlin grinned and ran off down towards the main part of the castle; Arthur shook his head and could not help but smile. He had never been sure if Merlin knowing his treats were all bluffs either a good thing or a bad one.

As he re-entered the chamber Lyanna had woken up and slipped on a dressing gown.

Before he even had a chance to speak she had moved across the floor to him and flung both arms around his neck and brought him into a close embrace. "I don't like waking up and you are not there." She whispered into his ear softly.

He grinned they had became a lot closer recently, especially in the bedroom. She was far more confident around him and he was practically over Gwen his thought only occasionally going to the young serving girl. Then he remembered the perfect lady who he had full affections from and he could not see Lyanna hurting him or betraying him.

Just as he was about to bend down to place a kiss upon her lips she pulled away quickly and ran to the tray on the table. For a split second Arthur felt a little rejected until he realised what she was doing.

"I thought I could smell bacon" she said pickling up a small slice on a fork and popping it into her mouth.

"A woman after my own heart" he laughed joining her at the table.

They ate in comfortable silence until Lyanna pulled away rather fast and made a swift dash to a bucket that was left next to the rather large bathtub.

Arthur dashed over to where she was now kneeling next to it with her head over it. He was deeply concerned at her sudden change.

"Are you okay? What is wrong Lyanna?" he crouched next to her a slowly rubbed between her shoulders.

"I, I don't know. I don't feel well." Her face had gone quite pale.

"I'll fetch Guias." He panted.

As he tried to get up she grabbed his arm in protest. "Please don't leave me"

He reluctantly sat with her for about half an hour until the phase of feeling nauseous had fully passed.

She regained some colour and Arthur carried her back onto the bed. "You should rest"

She nodded in thanks and he brought the bucket over and placed it on the bedside just in case.

They discussed that now she was feeling slightly better that it was probably best that he did bring Gaius to come and check her fully due to this sudden freak illness. He also mentioned that the court physician wanted to see her anyway.

"Two birds with one stone." She said and the king smiled and pulled on some boots and ran off to find the old man while Lyanna tried to take a short nap on the bed still in her night gown.

Arthur burst into Guias' chambers and found the old man hunched over his desk reading a book with a rather strange looking glass attached to his eye.

"Sire?" He questioned as he looked up at the King who had rather ungracefully barged through the door.

"It's the Queen Guias she needs you to see her. She was taken ill this morning rather suddenly." Arthur still panting from running the whole way.

The old man grabbed his bag and followed the King up to the royal chambers and on the way the King explained everything that had happened that morning.

Yes his suspicions had been confirmed now he just needed to talk to Lyanna herself to double check.

Guias asked Arthur to wait outside when he examined her. After spending 10 minutes of some soft stomach prodding and few quite personal questions which at first she was quite reluctant to answer until she relaxed with the old man and felt like she could trust him.

He finally came to a definite conclusion. "Congratulations My Lady. I believe that you are with child. I take my leave so you can tell the King. My advice is that you take plenty of rest when you can and stay away from strenuous exercise." He smiled and bowed quickly left and smiled to the king and he tottered off down the corridor.

Before she had anytime to process the information Arthur had came back in looking impatient at being made to wait outside.

"Are you okay? What did he tell you?" he questioned quickly noticing the look Lyanna still had plastered obviously on her face.

She looked up at him not sure on what to say but he kept looking at her expectantly.

"I... I... I don't know how to tell you." She stammered.

Arthur's emotions were running high he felt lost not quite knowing what to expect.

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, this confused Arthur who was starting to think the worst.

"Iamgoingtohaveababy" she blurted out on one word that Arthur didn't quite catch. "I... and going to have a baby." She said slower and Arthur froze and it was his turn for the colour to drain from his face.

"What?" he whispered entering a state of shock.

"You are going to be a father." She replied.

Arthur looked like he was going to be sick. Then suddenly a grin plastered he face and he lent forward to kiss her not caring that she was crying and tears were all over her lips.

"That is fantastic!" He shouted tears forming in his own eyes.

She laughed relieved that he was happy about the news. She was happy. This is what she wanted her job as Queen was to bring little princes and princesses into the world.

She had just not expected it to be so soon.

Arthur pressed more and more soft kissed onto her forehead ecstatic about the news that had just been revealed to them both of them.

"I love you Lyanna" he professed taking in the sweet lavender scent from her hair.

She smiled and nuzzled into him and they stayed there huddled together for what could have been minutes of hours.

"I love you too Arthur," she replied resting further into his embrace, "With all of my heart."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed but please review**

**I would like to know if people liked this chapter especially as its a bit of a monument moment that I am not too sure if I have done it right.**

**PS: sorry Gwen fans once again. :'(**


End file.
